TUSSEN
by Shampo-san
Summary: Awalnya ia tak tertarik dengan perempuan. Sosok Sai, cukup menjadi teman sekaligus partner hidup. Namun, gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat ia kembali berpikir, apakah jalan yang selama ini ia ambil, benar?
1. Prologue

Sporadis aku merenung perihal perbedaan ada guna memersatu. Mereka--orang-orang--acap beropini bila dua hal kontras atau lebih, ditakdirkan mengisi ceruk satu sama lain.

Ketika berlibur ke Belanda, seorang kakek pengemudi gondola di Leiden suah bercerita. Kala itu perahu dayung yang kunaiki bersama seorang 'teman' melintasi beberapa pohon penghias batas sungai. Musim gugur, corak hijau dedaunannya pudar bertukar rona senja. Sepasang merpati kulihat bertengger mesra pada ranting, bercengkrama. Ah, sebenarnya aku tak peduli. Namun saat si kakek mulai berujar, seketika animo ku teralihkan.

"Sang pejantan tengah bertalu memberi pujian, sedang betinanya malu-malu menunduk seraya tersipu. Aku jadi ingat mendiang istriku, dia meninggal sebulan lalu, tapi berkatnya aku memiliki tiga keturunan."

Penggalan sederhana tapi kontan memicu kelu. Sekadar curahan seorang merindu sebenarnya. Namun menarik premis pada akhir kalimat sang lelaki tua, 'Apakah manusia hidup sebatas demi itu?' Keturunan, melanjutkan keluarga, haruskah berbeda untuk mencipta hal baru?

Kulirik arah temanku. Ia nampak memejam, mendengarkan musik melalui earphone yang menutupi telinganya.

Dan...

Apa salah jika aku memilih dia?

.. **.**

 **...**

 **TUSSEN**

 **[ Prologue ]**

 _Fict ini sebenarnya milik " **Kimono'z** " yang saya remake, dan berniat saya lanjutkan (tentu, dengan alur dan ending yang sudah kami sepakati)._

 _Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)_

 _Standart warning :_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja._

 _Mengandung unsur netorare, dan semi bromance._

 **...**

 **...**

Jemari lentik mencumbu tuts hitam putih. Berangsur bergas, beringsut lemah, menggiring grave sehalus sutra.

Di balik bingkai kaca mata minus, sang oniks menunduk kepala. Maniknya memejam, tangannya gemulai berpijak pada tombol pelantun nada.

Iramanya pedih melecut lidah. Kelu membungkam, bukan lagi ringan, pun ekshibisi murahan.

Ia serupa maestro : lincah ujung jemari memainkan largo hingga allegro.

Ialah raja tunggal di atas sasana malam ini. Senyap deret spektator kala dirinya mengirama. Rentet harmoni ciptaannya membius kerongkong untuk tak usik. Semua kagum―tangan mengepal depan dada―sarat antusiasme.

Hingga sang pemuda menarik dagu ke atas―tekanan terakhir―sampai pada pengunjung menyambut angkatan jari-jarinya dari tuts dengan sorai takjub.

Seulas senyum tipis, keringat membasut pelipis terbayar manis.

"S-sugoi..."

Auditorium dijejali puluhan orang. Di antara mereka, iris obsidian memindai paling cerah.

Masih terpukau, pemuda berhelai gelita itu bahkan membuka mulut tanpa sadar. Namun, disebelahnya justru kebalikan. Pria blonde tersebut tak henti melempar atensi malas. Sesekali menguap, lantun ballad yang ada membuat netranya mengantuk.

Semenjak memasuki ruang auditorium dan duduk, jari Naruto tak henti bergerak, gelisah. Menari resah di atas lengan kursi, netranya beredar ke sekeliling, bukan menanti kapan si solois bermain, tetapi menunggu kapan dapat keluar dari tempat menjemukan ini.

Sepanjang permainan, pun wajah Naruto mematri kurang sabar. Ia nampak menyangga dagu, sesekali memejam mata, dan sedigit tak menunjuk isyarat tertarik.

Sedari awal menonton, pertunjukan piano bukan ide bagus apalagi kemauan Naruto. Secara simpleks, sebuah resital piano tidak cocok dengan karakternya yang aktif bergerak, pun cenderung mudah bosan.

Duduk berjam-jam mendengar irama monoton, Naruto bahkan tak peduli ini pertunjukan akbar seorang pianis besar sekali pun. Nyatanya, pagelaran ini tidak lebih kompetisi tahunan dengan pemenang cukup mudah ia prediksi.

Mengacu tahun-tahun belakang, pria berbalut plaster pada jemari yang baru selesai bermain itu pasti keluar sebagai pemenang.

Herannya mengapa Sai sedemikian tertarik pada musik klasik yang bagi Nsruto teramat membosankan?

Padahal jika ditarik kemungkinan, Naruto yakin, Sai tahu akhir kontes ini bagaimana.

..

"Tadi itu pertunjukan luar biasa, Chojuro-kun."

"S-Sai?"

Sai menghampiri Chojuro di belakang panggung. Latahnya kambuh. Pria bermata empat itu acap terkejut jika menyangkut kehadiran mantan teman sekelasnya dulu di Konoha Gakuen.

"K-kau melihat pertunjukanku?"

Sai mengangguk, "Dan pertunjukan pemain lain. Mereka nampak hebat. Tapi menurutku tetap permainan Chojuro-kun lah yang paling indah."

Iris hitam Chojuro bergulir ke arah pria di sebelah Sai. Wajah itu tak asing. Kumis di pipi, juga tampang garang.

"Ah, ada Naruto rupanya?"

"Eehh? Kau masih mengingatku?" Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Cerebrumku masih bekerja normal. Hanya untuk mengingat namamu bukan hal sulit."

Pertemuan awal mereka satu tahun lalu ketika Sai mengajak Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ini. Hari itu Chojuro memperoleh penghargaan, dan Sai mengatakan kemenangan tersebut Chojuro pertahankan tiga tahun berturut. Artinya jika hari ini dia kembali menang, maka trofi itu menjadi pialanya yang keempat. Itu pula, menjadi dasar mengapa Naruto dapat menebak.

"Chojuro-kun sudah profesional sih. Jadi wajar jika seluruh pengunjung terpesona."

Sekitar empat atau lima bulan lalu, ketiganya sempat kembali bertemu.

Kala itu tanpa sengaja. Kebetulan, Sai dan Naruto berkunjung ke sebuah cafe, dan Chojuro telah berada di sana menikmati sepotong tiramisu.

Tentu, mereka menyempatkan tuk berbincang sejenak. Dan dari sana, Chojuro mulai hafal akan raut pun nama 'Naruto'.

"Juri belum mengumumkan hasilnya. Aku tidak tahu permainanku seperti pro atau amatir. Jangan berlebihan memuji,"

Sai terkikik, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya―"

"Chojuroooo!"

Dari balik tirai pembatas, seorang gadis berlari, melompat memeluk tubuh Chojuro. Di belakangnya lelaki berhodie coklat menyusul―menghampiri Chojuro dan langsung menghadiahinya satu jitakan di ubun.

"Bwaahh... kupikir tadi Copin yang bermain. Setelah kubuka mata ternyata kau. Hebat, bulu kudukku sampai merinding!"

Sang gadis melepas pelukannya. Sebuah kecupan lembut pada kening, membuat rona wajah Chojuro langsung memerah.

"Terimakasih sudah memberi suguhan menarik, Juro-kun,"

"A..a..a.. situasi romantis macam apa ini? Jika berhasil menang, apa niatmu melamar Mei-chan bakal kau lanjutkan?"

"Takao!"

Pandang Chojuro dan si gadis tanpa sadar bertemu. Gugub, keduanya sepontan memalingkan wajah. Walau erat disembunyikan, semburat pada pipi masih ketara, mustahil dipungkiri.

"Ta-chan, jangan bicara aneh-aneh!"

"Loh, aku bukan bicara aneh-aneh Mei. Chojuro bilang―" seketika Chojuro membungkam mulut Takao.

"...um-umm!"

"...bilang?"

' _Sial Takao. Aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.'_

"A- ah... kenalkan. Dia Sai, temanku di SMA. Di sebelahnya, Naruto, teman Sai." Chojuro melepas bungkamannya pada mulut Takao.

"Kau nyaris membuatku mati kehabisan napas Cho!"

Chojuro pura-pura tak mendengar.

Sai tersenyum lebar mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Sai. Dia temanku, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, salam kenal. Terumi Mei, panggil saja Mei, Sai-kun. Aku pacar Chojuro."

"Dan aku Mitsugawa Takao. Panggil saja Takao, orang yang mencomblang mereka―"

"Takao!"

"Ta-chan!"

Dalam hati Sai terkekeh.

Mereka benar-benar lucu.

..

"Tak kusangka Chojuro-kun yang akan menikah lebih dulu."

"Bukankah baru sebatas melamar?"

"Bukankah melamar tujuannya mempersunting, Naruto-kun?"

"Be-begitu kah? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sai tertawa kecil, "Mungkin..."

Selaras prediksi, Chojuro memenangkan kompetisi tersebut. Usai mengucapkan selamat dan menyambung bincang-bincang sesaat, Sai dan Naruto pun pulang. Sudah setahun ini mereka tinggal satu atap. Jadi rumah dua lantai bercat pastel tak jauh dari stasiun itulah menjadi tujuan mereka sekarang.

...

...

"Terimakasih,"

Sai meraih omelet yang baru Naruto saji di atas piring. Mengambil garpu, jua pisau pemotong, Sai menikmati boerenomelet itu seperti biasa. Dari dulu--sejak tinggal bersama--telur dadar berisikan jamur, bawang bombay, paprika, kentang, daun bawang, plus tumis kacang merupakan varian favoritnya.

"Kau memang chef terbaik," Sai menggosok ujung hidung.

"...dan kau makanan terbaik!"

Sai terkesiap begitu Naruto mengecup daun telinganya. Kepalanya sontak menunduk malu, mengaburkan poles merah jambu pada pipi. Sai seorang pasif yang mudah gugup. Sedang Naruto, dia pribadi asertif gemar menggodanya.

"Wajahmu memerah,"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

 _Hehehe... manis!_

"Hari ini pulang jam berapa? Mau kujemput?"

Sai bekerja sebagai barista di sebuah kedai kopi. Naruto sering menjemput, bahkan tak jarang mampir guna menyeduh secangkir espresso nikmat buatannya.

Bukan semata meracik bubuk kopi dengan gula maupun susu, kemahiran Sai dalam bidang meramu lebih dari itu. Sai paham betul seberapa banyak takaran yang dibutuhkan guna menyajikan espresso, beserta variasinya. Ketrampilan Sai dalam bidang late art pula tak perlu diragukan. Tahun lalu di Italia, ia bahkan menyabet trofi pertama untuk latte art championship berkelas internasional.

Ah, sesungguhnya ada alasan lebih simpel mengapa Naruto lumayan hobi singgah di kedai tempat Sai bekerja.

Dari pada kopinya, wajah si teman hiduplah yang menggiring ia menjejakkan kaki.

"Kebetulan aku diundang temanku menghadiri pesta akhir masa lajangnya. Jadi―"

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Dia laki-laki?"

"Hatinya sudah dimiliki perempuan, Naruto-kun. Kau berlebihan."

"Tapi kaulebih manis dari perempuan―" bibir Naruto mengerucut.

Sai terkekeh, memegangi perutnya. "...oke-oke, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Cafeku sedang mengadakan promo. Kau bisa mampir nanti. Akan kubuatkan robusta terenak yang belum pernah kau cicipi." Sai mengerlingkan netra, bangkit dari duduk, lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Ah, tentang akhir masa lajang― omong-omong kapan kau mau menyudahi masa lajangmu Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Chojuro-kun hendak menyudahi masa lajangnya, maksudku― apa kau tak memiliki keinginan untuk menyudahi masa lajang kita?"

"...Uhuk!" Seketika Naruto tersedak. "Sa-Sai maksudmu--"

"Pufff... wajahmu memerah tuh." Sai tergelak.

"Ka-kau sedang mempermainkanku?Huh, tertawalah sepuasmu! Lagi pula itu kata-kataku kan?"

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Yosh, aku berangkat. Jika kau pergi jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"...tch, dasar!" Gerutu Naruto, dan ia tersenyum.

..

Gedung-gedung bersanding tipis. Jika dianalis dari jauh, konstruksinya terkesan menyatu.

Sepanjang jalan, etalase-etalase menawarkan produk. Dari manekin berbalut busana mewah, topi-topi yang di gantung pada gantungan kayu, hingga bermacam jenis tas, pun sepatu.

Musim dingin, tentu beragam jaket tak ketinggalan menunjukkan eksistensi. Windbreaker, bomber, leather, parka, hingga puffle, dan pea coat turut meramaikan isi sejumlah toko pakaian.

Sepanjang jalan warga mengenakan baju tebal : syal melingkari leher, jemari berbalut sarung tangan, memakai boot, dan sebuah kupluk di kepala. Naruto? tentu saja sama. Mana mungkin ia loloskan suhu nyaris 0 menusuk epidermisnya?

Uzumaki Naruto, Sai bilang, berhentilah menjadi penulis lepas. Fokuslah pada karir sebagai editor majalah dewasa. Tapi Naruto urung mau menyudahi hobi menguntungkan satu ini. Sempat berangan bakal resain dari ' _BlaBloe_ ' demi menulis, Naruto sebenarnya kurang menikmati, pekerjaan mengedit naskah, tulisan, atau pun gambar. Terlebih _BlaBloe_ (Blauwe Bloemen) merupakan majalah yang banyak bersentuhan dengan wanita. Keberisikan mereka, sifat manja, sok pamer lekuk tubuh, merupakan sejumput dari beberapa hal yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

Tokyo konon kota paling permisif di Jepang. Narkoba, prostitusi, aborsi, biseksual, hingga penyuka sesama jenis, katanya 'ramah' di sini. Naruto tengah membuat sebuah projek. Bodohnya, (lagi) ia melibatkan banyak gadis di dalamnya. Topik yang diangkat seputar pendapat mereka mengenai kaum minoritas. Ya, ini tentang presisi gay, lesbian, dan transgender di mata masyarakat.

Naruto mengambil perspektif dari gadis usia adolosen. Korespondennya berkisar antara umur tujuh belas sampai dua puluh dua tahun. Mengapa demikian? Naruto ingin melihat sudut pandang dari mata perempuan dengan emosi yang masih 'belum' terkontrol baik.

"Hah? Mereka gila. Manusia diciptakan berpasangan. Laki-laki dengan perempuan, perempuan dengan laki-laki. Jika memilih sejenis, artinya mereka mengkhianati Tuhan."

"Cinta membutakan? Klise. Bukan berarti seseorang kehilangan logikanya. Bukankah untuk hidup di tempat normal, kita juga harus normal?"

"Pasangan sejenis ya? Aku tak menolak. Bila nyaman, memang mau apa? Cinta hakikatnya menerima kok."

Sama sekali tak memuaskan.

Naruto melanjut langkahnya. Di depan merupakan perempatan. Zebra cross silang dengan cepat dipenuhi pedestrian ketika lampu hijau tanda pejalan kaki lewat menyala.

Naruto, membaur di antara mereka. Langkahnya tertuju pada perpustakaan dengan bazar buku pada halaman depan.

' _Errr...untuk apa aku ke sini?'_

Walau terdapat papan iklan besar bertulis 'diskon hingga 80%', nyatanya bazar ini sepi pengunjung. Hanya beberapa orang dewasa dengan putri kecil mereka mengerubung sebuah tumpukan buku, dan dua laki-laki yang sepertinya mahasiswa. Ah, mungkin karena di depan perpustakaan, jadi lebih banyak memilih membaca gratis di dalam.

 _Tnnnn...!_

"Minggir! Kau muu mati, hah?!"

Umpatan terdengar dari arah jalanan.

Seorang gadis berseragam SMA berdiri memasang badan di tengah jalan. Walau pengendara mobil di hadapannya bertubi memaki, gadis muda itu tetap bergeming pada posisinya.

Bunyi klakson yang keras serasa tak membuat telinga perempuan beriris lavender pucat tersebut panas. Ia malah menatap datar―atau lebih tepat memandang kosong? Seorang ibu pejalan kaki yang lewat mencoba menariknya. Akan tetapi berakhir hempasan kasar, dan mengakibatkan tubuh wanita paruh baya itu jatuh ke jalan.

Naruto entah mengapa merasa jengkel. Gadis itu benar-benar tak perduli akan hak orang di sekitarnya. Berdiri di tengah jalan, dia pikir orang lain tak menggunakan jalan itu? Main dorong seenaknya? Seharusnya seragam sekolah yang ia pakai sanggup mencerminkan kepribadian seorang 'siswi' yang normalnya mampu menghargai orang lebih tua.

"Minggir atau kutabrak kau!"

 _TNNN..._

"--minggir bocah!"

Mobil kembali melaju normal. Naruto menarik lengan si gadis paksa, membawanya ke pinggir jalan.

"Kau mengerti dengan tindakanmu?!"

Gadis itu membungkam,

"Tch, lagi pula kenapa jam segini ada anak SMA keluyuran sih?! Kau bolos ya?"

"..." dia tetap diam.

"Mau jadi apa kau?"

"..." dia masih terus diam.

"Oi?!"

Merasa diacuhkan...

"Terserah! Lebih baik aku pergi―"

 _Srett..._

Lepas berbalik, Naruto merasakan sebuah tarikan pada jaketnya. Ia menoleh,"...?"

"Aku ikut..."

Kening Naruto tak ayal seketika mengerut,

"...hah?"

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 1

**TUSSEN**

 **[ _Chapter 1_ ]**

 _Story (Shampo-san)_

 _Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)_

...

...

"Jadi kapan kau bakal pergi?"

Asap nikotin membubung bersama tanya ketus. Terselip di antara dua jari tangan kiri, masihlah panjang puntung rokok guna dibuang. Butuh beberapa kali hisapan agar membuatnya pantas dijadikan sampah. Ya, sampah. Tak beda ketika kelereng safirnya memandang Hinata--gadis aneh--membuntutinya hingga rumah, dan gemar memercik bara pada setiap klausa yang ia lontar.

"(aum..)" Hinata melahap donburinya, "...bisa diam? Tolong biarkan mulutku mencerna ini dengan baik. Jika pintar seharusnya kau mengerti, mengajak bicara orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya itu tidak sopan."

Terang dalam hati Naruto mengumpat.

Dia tidaklah si kepala dingin, berhati besar, yang cukup sabar meladeni gadis bermulut pedas seperti Hinata.

"Lalu kau pikir kau sopan? Kau bahkan memakan makanan yang seharusnya bukan untukmu. Itu donburiku!"

"Tcih ..."

Dan bukan Hinata jika diam mendengar Naruto menyanggahnya. Perempuan beriris amethyst itu sedari dulu paling tidak suka jawabannya dibantah.

"Hah? Pemuda di sebelahmu tak protes kok. Dia yang membeli, terserah dong mau diberikan pada siapa. Asal kau tahu, bukan berarti ini rumahmu lantas semua yang ada di dalamnya milikmu."

"K-kau--"

Sai berusaha meredam amarah Naruto dengan mengusap-usap punggung pria itu.

"Ta-tapi kan--?"

Sai menggeleng pelan,

Naruto pada akhirnya mengalah. Ia harus ingat, Sai berada di sampingnya.

Selaras petang-petang biasa ketika ia pulang larut. Sai pasti menyempatkan membeli makanan, mengingat perangai Naruto yang jarang memasak. Alhasil, ia sebatas membeli satu porsi dan tidak menahu bila penghuni rumahnya bertambah menjadi tiga orang.

Mulanya Sai bingung, mengapa seorang gadis remaja tiba-tiba berada di rumahnya dan membukakan pintu. Namun ia mengerti usai Naruto menjelaskan awal dari hal ini.

Sai bukan sosok posesif, yang mengekang segala tindak lelakinya dalam menjalin sebuah relasi. Tak peduli perempuan pun laki-laki, di mata Sai, semua sama saja. Jika membutuhkan pertolongan, tak perlu menunggu jiwa sosialnya tergerak, dengan sendiri hatinya kan mengerti.

"Bisa tuangkan air putih ke dalam gelasku?" Hinata menyodorkan gelas kosongnya pada Sai. "Aku haus,"

Hal ini tak pelak memepas keributan selanjutnya.

"Kami sudah menyediakan makanan! Setidaknya ambil minuman mu sendiri!" Naruto berdiri menunjuk wajah Hinata.

Perempuan berhelai indigo panjang tersebut membalas dengan lirikan malas. Ia segera mengambil kembali gelasnya, selepas Sai menuanginya air dari dalam teko.

"Naruto-kun, jangan begitu..." tepuk Sai pada bahunya.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah membelanya?"

Menatap dalam-dalam, Sai meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, instruksi agar Naruto lebih diam atau semua takkan menjadi baik.

"Yattaa... kenyangnya. Aku ngantuk," rambut ungunya ia garuk-garuk. Sesekali bibir tipis Hinata menguap. Rautnya nampak lelah. "Di mana kamar ku?" ungkapnya bangkit dari duduk.

"Oi, setidaknya cuci piringmu."

Hinata kembali menguap, "(...hoamm)"

"Angkat piringmu dan cuci sekarang!"

"Aaah... kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku janji akan melakukannya besok. Sekarang aku mengantuk. Lagi pula jika kau merasa risih, mengapa tak kau saja yang membawa piring itu ke wastafel, lalu mencucinya?"

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?! Bukankah kau yang menghabiskan makanannya?"

"Ya sudah letakkan di situ saja. Toh aku mencucinya besok,"

"Ambil atau aku akan benar-benar marah--?!"

"...aah?!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sudah-sudah." Sai kembali menepuk bahu Naruto, "Ayo Hinata-chan, aku antar ke kamar mu." Sai memisah pertengkaran itu, dan menggiring Hinata ke kamarnya

...

"Maaf ya, tadi sikap Naruto sedikit kurang menyenangkan. Tapi percaya, Naruto orang yang sangat baik. Mungkin dia sedang lelah dengan tugas yang menggunung."

"Hmm... hemp..."

Hinata langsung merebahkan punggung. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, namun kurang pas disebut sempit. Ruangan ini memiliki ukuran sedang, akan tetapi dimanfaatkan secara optimal sehingga menimbulkan kesan luas. Hanya terdapat sebuah lemari kaca memanjang di dekat pintu kamar mandi, sebuah tempat tidur, dan meja di samping ranjang. Warna pastel masih menjadi dominan corak dinding ruangan ini. Sentuhan salmon terang membuat ruangan terkesan lebih hidup. Warna azure pada pembaringan memberi sentuhan netral, terlihat feminim, jadi cocok untuk Hinata.

"Kamu marah?" Sai menghidupkan lampu di atas meja dan mematikan sakelar pada dinding. Ruangan itu kini tampak remang.

Hinata menggeleng,

Sai duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, sementara gadis itu memunggunginya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan lama tinggal bersama orang seperti dia."

"...lama?"

Ada sepenggal tanya mencubit hati Sai. 'Apa Naruto-kun bercerita banyak padanya?'

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan kalian memiliki hubungan seperti apa. Bagiku dua lelaki dewasa tinggal bersama, itu afirmasi yang lebih dari cukup." Hinata kemudian bangun dari tidur, lalu menyandarkan punggung. "Jika mencintainya maka tak perlu kau sembunyikan dari ku,"

"...eh?"

Tumpukan bantal dibelakangnya ia ambil. Satu paling atas Hinata peluk seraya membenamkan wajah pada kumpulan bulu empuk tersebut.

Hinata terdengar menghela napas panjang. Setiap tarikannya seolah menggambarkan beban yang begitu dalam.

"Terkadang aku iri, dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Mereka mampu mengungkapkan tanpa peduli pendapat orang lain. Kau dapat mencintainya, bahkan menembus batas yang tabu. Sementara aku? Jangankan mengelak. Keberanianku saja terkurung oleh ketakutan yang kucipta sendiri."

Gadis itu perlahan sedikit terbuka akan dirinya. Pelan-pelan, wajahnya yang masam dan acuh bergulir melembut, menampakkan sisi rapuh seorang perempuan. Bagaimana pun, Hinata tak benar-benar menyebalkan seperti yang Naruto sangkakan. Ada banyak hal melatarbelakangi sikap dan sifatnya.

Hal ini tentu dimanfaatkan Sai guna menggali informasi mengenai Hinata. Bukan selengkap-lengkapnya, cukup sampai ia mengetahui sedikit, alasan mengapa seorang Hyuuga mengikuti pemuda seperti Naruto sampai ke tempat ini.

Jika di atensi dari nama marga, kemungkinan gadis itu bukan berasal dari keluarga sembarangan. Maksudnya, keluarga penting dan terhormat.

"...Sai-kun? Boleh aku memanggilmu demikian?"

Sedikit terkejut, Sai tak lama mengangguk.

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"...hmp?"

"Apa kau pernah merasa kebebasanmu tertawan? Apa kau sempat di hadapkan pada pilihan di mana semua opsinya tak kau suka? Apa kau pernah merasa mati dalam raga yang bahkan masih sanggup berlari? Jantungmu masih berdetak, tetapi yang mengambil kendali adalah orang lain. Apa kau pernah merasa dilahirkan oleh sosok yang salah? Atau... apa kau pernah merasa terlahir sebagai sosok yang seharusnya bukan ini? Entah mengapa aku merasakan yang seperti itu sekarang."

Wajah Hinata semakin terlihat sedih. Sai mencoba menenangkannya dengan menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu. Ia berharap Hinata tak terlalu larut dengan masalahnya. Lebih-lebih, kalau Hinata mau bercerita.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata membungkam. Sai tahu masih tersimpan keraguan dalam batinnya. Terlebih ia memang sosok baru yang bahkan belum genap satu hari Hinata kenal.

"Percaya atau tidak, menceritakan masalah pada orang lain akan membuat hati lebih lega. Paling tidak ada sosok tempat mu berbagi, sehingga kamu tak lagi menyangganya sendirian."

"...hmm, jadi kau mau aku cerita?"

"Jika itu tak bertentangan dengan kemauan mu. Bila tidak--"

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Alasan ... kenapa aku sampai jadi tamu tak diundang di rumahmu."

Dan Hinata mulai ceritanya..

Hinata terlahir dari keluarga penganut paham ortodoks. Mempertahankan tradisi turun temurun dalam urusan jodoh keturunan mereka. Ketika seorang Hyuuga terlahir sebagai wanita, maka wajib baginya mengikuti apa yang disebut perjodohan enam belas--di mana pada usia ini, secara paksa Hinata bakal dijodohkan.

Tapi yang tak habis membuat ia berpikir adalah, lelaki pilihan sang Ayah.

Bagi sebagian wanita mungkin bukan masalah--jarak lima belas tahun belum terlalu tua, mengingat ia juga masih berusia enam belas. Namun lain orang, lain pula pemikiran. Lima belas tahun bukan jarak ideal mengingat Hinata begitu mendamba menikah dengan pria yang tak terpaut jauh usianya.

Dan sebenarnya ... tradisi ini sedikit menggelitik dirinya. Perjodohan enam belas sama hal perdangan wanita--hanya saja dikemas halus menggunakan bungkus tradisi.

Bagaimana tidak ... si gadis bakal diikat dengan sejumlah mahar yang besarnya ditentukan oleh pihak perempuan. Kelak setiba waktunya--sang calon pengantin bakal menjemput sang calon istri untuk dibawa pulang dan dinikahi. Jika itu terjadi, pihak wanita sama sekali tak boleh mengambil peran (tanggung jawab sepenuhnya dari keluarga laki-laki, dan pihak perempuan harus melepas putrinya). Apapun terjadi setelahnya--entah bahagia, pun sebaliknya--keluarga akan tetap diam sampai dengan sendiri keluarga pihak laki-laki mengembalikan sang putri secara suka rela.

Hinata tak mau hidupnya diikat tradisi aneh, nun amat sangat tolol. Ia memilih kabur, walau sebenarnya dia yakin, Ayahnya berusaha mencarikan jodoh terbaik. Tapi percaya, kemungkinan terburuk itu ada. Menikah hanya sekali. Hinata tak mau salah mengambil langkah.

"Jadi kupikir ... dengan kabur, masalah ini dapat sedikit kuhindari,"

"Tapi Ayahmu pasti akan sangat khawatir..."

Bibir Hinata cemberut. Lengannya erat memeluk bantal dalam dekapannya. "Biar saja. Toh Ayah juga tak peduli dengan perasaan anaknya."

"Tidak ada orang tua yang tak peduli, Hinata-chan. Omong-omong sudah menemui calon yang hendak dijodohkan dengan mu? Kalau belum, sebaiknya kamu mencobanya. Siapa tahu setelah bertemu kamu jadi tertarik."

"Huh, ini lebih terdengar seperti kau mengusirku. Lagian mana mungkin aku menemuinya. Dia pria dewasa yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, lebih dari siapapun. Bayangkan, kata Ayah, dalam seminggu dia bisa empat sampai lima kali keluar negeri untuk bisnis. Ayah hanya berusaha menjamin kesejahteraan duniawi ku, selebihnya ... tak ada. Aku sempat melihat fotonya sekali. Tetapi dia memakai kaca mata hitam, dan netranya tak terlihat. Rambutnya putih mirip orang tua. Bisa jadi dia hanya mengaku-ngaku karena usianya lebih dari itu."

" Hmp ... hmp ... ya sudah, waktunya tidur. Besok bisa cerita lagi kalau kamu mau. Dan lagi ... aku sama sekali tak ada niatan mengusirmu. Kamu bisa tinggal sampai kapanpun, sampai hatimu merasa baikan dan lebih tenang." Sai tersenyum, "biar Naruto nanti aku yang mengurusnya." Bantal itu ia terik dan ia posisikan ke belakang tubuh Hinata agar gadis itu berbaring, "Oyasumi, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata mengangguk.

Sai kemudian menuju pintu untuk keluar. Namun baru hendak tangannya memegang gagang pintu, Hinata kembali memanggil.

"... Sai-kun?!"

"...?" Sai menoleh.

"Etto ..."

"... iya?"

"Bi-bilang pada si pirang itu, pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum dia bangun, aku pasti sudah mencucinya!" Hinata memalingkan wajah.

Sai tersenyum,

Seperti dugaannya. Hinata tak seburuk apa yang Naruto sangkakan.

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Pintu lantas terbuka, dan tak lama Sai keluar.

...

"Kau lama sekali? Apa jangan-jangan dia berusaha meracuni otak mu agar tak kuusir?"

"Apa sih? Kenapa marah-marah begitu?" Sai naik ke tempat tidur dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut bersama pria itu.

Sedetik berlalu, Naruto terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sai. "Kau terlalu baik. Jangan berlebihan membela orang yang tak kau kenal ..."

"Humm ... aku tahu. Tapi Hinata-chan gadis yang baik kok ..."

Batin Naruto langsung tersentil mendengar kalimat mustahil itu, "Tahu dari mana?"

"... rahasia." Sai menyentuh ujung hidung Naruto, "tadi dia juga mengatakan akan mencucinya sebelum kau bangun."

"Piring itu?"

Lagi, Sai mengangguk.

"Tch ... mustahil. Siapa yang akan percaya padanya? Aku jamin dia bangun kesiangan, dan pada akhirnya tetap kau yang mencuci." Naruto mensedekapkan tangan di depan dada--kesal.

"Kenapa kamu jadi pesimistis? Yakin saja. Lagi pula ia bercerita banyak hal."

"... ?" Naruto menatap curiga.

"Sudah, tidur. Bukankah blaBloe menantimu besok pagi?"

"Aggrrrr ... jangan ingatkan, Sai. Aku benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari majalah itu, tapi manajer tetap melarang."

"Aku bahkan mendukungmu bekerja di sana lo. Apalagi di sana pasti banyak gadis cantik."

"Jangan menggodaku!" Naruto memeluk pinggang Sai, "Tak ada satupun yang mampu menarik perhatian ku selain kau,"

Ia manja memeluk pinggang Sai. Hidung mancungnya mengendus leher, menikmati wangi kesukaannya. Tubuh Sai sedikit menggelinjang kala Naruto mengecup lehernya--menyesap bagian tersebut hingga muncul bekas serupa gigitan serangga. Merah, wajah Naruto tak jauh dari warna itu, "... aku merindukanmu,"

Dalam dirinya--Sai--besar gairah kurang lebih sama. Hasratnya semakin bergejolak mengingat betapa 'perkasanya' Naruto saat menyentuh kulit pucatnya dengan ganas, dan menimbulkan sensasi panas. Ia sangat suka bagaimana cara pemuda itu memperlakukannya. Sedikit 'kasar' tak menjadi problematika, satu, dua tahun tamparan pada bokongnya bahkan terasa menyenangkan.

Sai Menarik dagu Naruto ... menciumnya.

"Aku tak keberatan bila malam ini kamu memelukku ..."

...

 _Distrik 16_

 _Pusat Perkantoran Setagaya_

Blauwe Bloemen: tertulis horizontal dan sangat besar, setakat terbaca jelas dari jarak tiga meter. Tulisan itu menempel pada bagian atas sebuah gedung empat lantai. Corak perak menggambarkan sensualitas, serta potret gadis berbikini pada papan iklan di samping pintu bak menerangkan apa itu BlaBloe.

Ruang depan adalah bagian resepsionis. Masuk sedikit ke belakang, mulai nampak sejumlah orang duduk di depan komputer mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Lantai atas adalah studio. Di bawah-- selang beberapa ruang dari tempat kerja--terdapat kolam renang yang sering digunakan untuk sesi foto underwater.

Di dalam gedung terdapat mini kafetaria. Bangku-bangku berjejer bersama meja, dimaksudkan agar pegawai sejumlah menit dapat melepas penat.

 _Griet ..._

Seorang pria berkaca mata duduk di salah satu kursi. Netranya ia kucek beberapa kali setelah kaca mata minusnya ia lepas.

Seorang pemuda berambut terkuncir tak lama datang membawakan dua gelas coklat panas untuk dinikmati bersama.

"Sepertinya buruk ... ada apa?"

"... haaah--" si mata empat menghela napas panjang. "Pusing. Manajer minta model baru untuk sesi foto minggu depan,"

Terpaksa Naruto mendengar obrolan ini. Konversasi memuakkan, di mana sang Manajer--bukan--sang Direktur mulai bosan terhadap koleksi model seksinya. Ia cukup khatam perangai si paruh baya mesum berambut putih itu. Jiraya pasti meminta Ebisu segera mencarikan wajah baru guna edisi BlaBloe akhir bulan ini, yang kuat diprediksi bakal meledak.

"Bagaimana ini? Kau ada ide?"

Si lawan bicara menggeleng,

Seketika si mata empat lesu dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Bagaimana kalau tanya dia saja?"

"... eh? Siapa?"

Ia langsung menoleh. Mimik mukanya berubah drastis dari yang awal penasaran, menjadi wajah syarat kekecewaan.

Naruto enggan menghiraukan dan kembali fokus pada laptop, pun sekaleng susu di atas meja. Ia tidak begitu peduli terhadap hal yang dianggapnya tak begitu penting. Terserah saja pria tua tersebut bertambah tingkat kemesumannya. Toh dia tidak dipekerjakan untuk melakukan itu (mencarikan model).

"... maksudmu Naruto? Bercanda,"

Sudah lama Naruto prominen sebagai karyawan paling tidak peduli. Ada kala ia jadi pemerhati, tetapi besar intensitas tak sesering tatkala ia menebar virus acuh. Naruto hanya akan peduli pada hal-hal yang berada dalam wilayah tanggung jawabnya. Seperti--walaupun benci--Naruto tidak pernah menyerahkan tugas mengedit dan memilahnya pada siapa pun.

Anehnya, kecuekan Naruto ini justru membuat pemuda berumur dua puluh enam tahun tersebut pegari memikat. Padahal ia sebatas pegawai biasa. Namun pesonanya ... hmmm, dapat menarik model cantik, naik daun, sekelas Zhizuka tertarik.

"Naruto-kuuun!" tangannya langsung menggelayut manja--memeluk lengan Naruto.

Ekspresi ditunjukkan Naruto sesekon kemudian amatlah mudah ditebak.

Jelas, pemuda pirang, sedari sananya tak begitu tertarik pada perempuan itu bakal memasang wajah risih, tanda tak nyaman. Terbukti belum genap setengah menit, Naruto melepas tangan Shizuka dari lengannya--paksa.

"Na-Naruto-kun--?!"

"Jam istirahatku habis. Aku harus kembali ke ruangan ku,"

"Tu-tunggu ... kenapa kau seperti menghindari ku?"

"Tidak ada satu pun yang kuhindari. Masalahnya sudah sejak tadi aku di sini," Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kau bisa kembali nanti ..."

"Jadi maksudmu tidak apa-apa jika aku dipecat?" Naruto telah rampung membereskan barang-barangnya. "Yosh, kau bisa memakai tempat ini ..."

"Tu-tunggu Naruto-kun!"

Naruto memilih pura-pura tuli,

"... Naruto-kun!"

Malas sekali berlama-lama bersama gadis centil macam Shizuka. Rengekannya bahkan membuat kepala Naruto pening.

Shizuka mendecih. Terang gadis berambut hitam tersebut kesal setengah mati. Naruto selalu memperlakukannya kurang baik. Seolah ia mahluk menjijikkan yang harus di hindari, atau bakal tertular penyakit mematikan.

"Kurang ajar ..."

...

...

"Kamu sudah memikirkannya matang-matang? Bukankah kamu bisa sekolah sambil kerja?"

"Jika itu kulakukan, mereka pasti menemukan ku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Tapi Hinata-chan, jangan gara-gara masalah seperti ini kamu mencampakkan pendidikan mu. Kamu tahu sekarang mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah menemukan jarum dalam setumpuk jerami. Makin ke sini, makin sulit. Kecuali kamu memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang tertentu."

Bagaimanapun ini pandangan gadis remaja yang usianya bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Sai pikir ... Hinata terlalu dini mengambil keputusan dengan memasabodohkan risiko, atau akibat dari keputusannya.

Tokyo memang permisif. Tetapi cenderung lebih pada hal negatif, bukan semacam dengan lulus sekolah menengah pertama lantas mudah menemukan pekerjaan. Hidup tak sesimpel saat lapar lalu makan, atau, bagaimana roda menggelinding kala digerakkan. Sejujurnya hidup lebih kompleks dibanding perjodohan yang sedari beberapa hari lalu giat disuarakan Ayah Hinata. Sai sebatas tidak mau, jikalau masa depan gadis itu kacau gara-gara keputusan sehari dalam ketidakdewasaan.

"Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Lagi pula jika pindah sekolah, mereka juga bakal mengendusnya. Ini keputusan terbaik. Akan kubuktikan aku juga bisa tanpa embel-embel keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi biar aku yang menentukan masa depanku sendiri."

"... sungguh? Lantas kamu mau kerja di mana?"

"Itu ..." Hinata menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"... di mana?"

"I-itu ..."

 _Ding ... dong ..._

"I-itu ada bel!" Tukas Hinata cepat.

Sai berdeham, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia terlihat berjalan membuka pintu itu.

 _Clek ..._

Tampak lelah, Naruto memijat tengkuknya.

"Semua baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk, meyakinkan Sai bila ini tak seburuk yang ia sangka. Semua masih dalam kendalinya.

Sai mengambil tas kerja Naruto. Mengalungkan jas hitam tersebut ke lengan usai Naruto melepasnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan pekerja keras." Potong Hinata saat Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya.

Manik safir itu kemudian terlihat bergulir melirik si sumber suara.

"Bagaimana, apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"... ya menyenangkan jika kau cepat pergi."

"A-apa katamu--?!"

"Sudah-sudah, ayo makan malam." Lerai Sai menurunkan telunjuk Hinata yang tengah menunjuk wajah Naruto tanda protesnya.

"Aku mau langsung tidur. Tadi aku sudah makan di kantor." Naruto menguap,

"...beneran?"

"Iya. Dan lagi ... jangan lupa cuci piringmu, Hinata."

"Ya aku tahu! Memang aku anak kecil ..."

"Oke, aku mau ke kamar."

"Oh iya Naruto-kun--"

"... hmp?"

"Hinata-chan bilang mau bekerja. Apa di kantormu ada lowongan? Kebetulan posisi waiters di cafe ku sudah terisi seminggu lalu."

"Oh itu ... Manajer sedang mencari model baru untuk edisi majalah akhir bulan ini sih. Bila kau mau aku bisa menelepon manajer--"

"Aku mau!"Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Ta-tapi Hinata-chan, majalah tempat Naruto-kun bekerja itu ..."

"Aku tahu kok. Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku ingin mencoba hal baru."

"...kamu yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baguslah," Naruto berlalu, membiarkan dua orang 180 beda sifat tersebut melanjutkan obrolan. Ia ingin istirahat. Tidur sejenak, sebelum Sai menyusulnya.

...

 _Satu Minggu kemudian,_

"Di-dia gadis yang kau maksud? Howaaah ..."

Hinata memasang mimik datar saat leleki 'aneh', hobi mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu mengatensinya sedetail mungkin : memutari tubuhnya, memerhatikan setiap lekuk, tanpa satu bagian terluput.

Walau Hinata masih sangat muda, perkembangan fisiknya terbilang lebih mencolok daripada gadis-gadis sepantaran. Lihat ukuran D-cup yang tak lagi mampu dikamuflase oleh kaos merah lengan panjang yang dipakainya. Padu padan rok wiru empat centi di atas lutut itu, malah-malah semakin mempertegas kesan seksi.

"Pas sekali. Cocok! Direktur pasti senang." Ebisu menarik siku Hinata.

Naruto mengekorinya dari belakang. Ia harus menjaga amanah dari Sai untuk melindungi perempuan itu dari tempat yang Sai tahu penuh pria hidung belang.

 _Tok ... tok ..._

 _Cleck ..._

"... Bos?" wajah Ebisu jelas begitu sumringah.

"Ebisu? Dan ... Naruto?"

"Pagi Direktur ..." tubuh Naruto membungkuk.

"Aah ... kau formal sekali. Hanya ada kita-kita di sini. Bersikap seperti biasalah," ujar pria tua itu menenggak wine tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

Naruto mengangguk,

Sesungguhya baik Naruto, Ebisu, pun Jiraya telah saling mengenal dengan baik. Ketiganya sangat sering menghabiskan malam selepas pulang kantor guna minum-mium di kedai sake langganan mereka.

Di ruangan itu, juga duduk Utakata. Sang fotografer ganteng, dan lumayan akrab dengan Naruto.

Untuk beberapa hal, Naruto dan Utakata bahkan memiliki sejumlah kesamaan. Mereka tampan dan digilai banyak pegawai wanita. Sama-sama pria rantau, dan memilih menetap di Tokyo. Utakata anak tunggal, Naruto pun sama. Mereka sama-sama pula ditakdirkan sebagai penggila ramen. Bedanya, jika Utakata normal, sedang kenormalan bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedikit berbeda. Utakata tahu Naruto tak tertarik dengan perempuan. Utakata juga tahu, bilamana pemuda itu menjalin relasi spesial bersama laki-laki cantik bernama Sai.

"Oi, oi, dia siapa? Kenapa kalian tak mengenalkannya?" lirik Jiraya pada Hinata.

Pemilik sepasang mutiara amethyst tersebut kontan menundukkan badan.

"Sampai lupa." Lekas Ebisu memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Taraaa ... model baru yang bos inginkan!"

Bak diinterupsi, iris hitam Jiraya memindai, mencari cela. Tubuh yang ideal, batinnya. Gadis itu mungil, namun dadanya kencang plus melebihi ukuran rata-rata. Dan lagi, wajah manisnya tipikal yang laku dijual.

"Salam kenal Direktur,"

"Sa-salam kenal Hinata-chan ..." untuk sesaat Jiraya dibuat terkesima. 'Benar-benar cantik.'

"Kau pintar sekali memilih model Ebisu. Dia bahkan lebih menarik dari Shizuka.

"Hehehe ... bos berlebihan. Sebenarnya Naruto yang membawa,"

"Naruto?!" Jiraya tampak terkejut.

Naruto berpaling pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Pufff ... jangan bilang dia kekasihmu?

"Kalau benar begitu, kau benar-benar hebat!" Ebisu menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

Dari depan meja Direktur, Utakata tersenyum geli. Bagaimana pun ia tahu Naruto menyukai laki-laki. Mendengar kata 'dia kekasihmu', perutnya serasa diaduk. Lucu.

Mendapati raut Utakata berubah (terkikik), Naruto berdeham.

Tidak hanya Utakata, hal ini justru memancing Ebisu dan Jiraya unyuk tertawa.

Sedang hal lain dirasakan Hinata ... ia bingung.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng, heran.

...

Duduk pada jalinan rotan yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah kursi, tidak henti Shizuka meremas kain dalam pangkuannya.

Melihat Naruto bisa akrab dengan wanita seperti di hadapannya kini merupakan kejadian langka. Menjumpai si tidak peka, tukang acuh itu memilihkan pakaian untuk model, tak beda seperti melihat purnama di penghujung bulan yang mustahil. Tetapi ... ini sungguh terjadi. Dan sialnya yang Naruto pilihkan adalah jenis pakaian dalam.

Naruto memilih bikini ungu untuk Hinata. Model monokini top, Naruto rasa cocok dengan kulit gadis itu yang putih bersih. Monokini top sendiri ialah design pengembangan dari standart one piece swimsuit (modelnya praktis tidak mengganggu pergerakan, dan anti slip). Bedanya, monokini lebih menonjolkan keseksian dan kepolosan kulit si pemakai dengan memperlihatkan bagian tubuh yang terbuka, tergantung lokasi potongannya.

"Yup, bagus. Sedikit menoleh ke kanan ... aaah, sempurna!"

 _Ckrek ... ckrek ..._

Lensa kamera Utakata menangkap dengan sempurna tubuh elok Hinata kala berpose seperti interupsi Ebisu. Wajah polosnya, dan tatapan datar itu benar-benar pas. Dalam kamera tak terlihat Hinata seorang pendatang baru yang mencoba peruntungan dunia model hari ini juga. Ia serupa model profesional yang sedang berbinar cerah.

"Yosh! Sekarang waktunya foto bersama- sama. Ayo merapat ke tepi kolam renang ..."

Kesepuluh model berjajar, melakukan sejumlah pose. Shizuka yang kebetulan berdiri di samping Hinata, sesaat memerhatikan rupa Hinata dari dekat. Ia penasaran. Bagian mana dari wanita ini yang membuat seorang Uzumaki tertarik. Padahal dillihat dari sudut manapun ia lebih cantik, pikir Shizuka.

'Bisa-bisanya Naruto suka pada gadis semacam ini. Murahan!'

"Segera dimulaiii! Awas hati-hati, licin ..."

Kata-kata Ebisu, sekejap memberi pasokan ide jahat dalam otak Shizuka.

' _Bagaimana jika aku mendorongnya?'_

"Satu ... dua ... tiga--!" Ebisu menginterupsi.

 _Byuurrr ..._

"A-ada apa--?!" Teriak Ebisu mendengar seperti suara benda jatuh ke dalam kolam.

"Ga-gadis baru itu tercebur!" Teriak salah satu model.

"A-apa--?!"

"Sudahlah tenang. Dia pasti bisa berenang ..." ujar Naruto santai.

"Eeeh, kenapa kau bisa setenang itu?" Ebisu menoleh cepat--menatap Naruto. "Bukankah dia pacarmu?"

Naruto kembali menghela napas ...

Hal aneh terjadi. Sudah beberapa detik, namun entitas Hinata tak muncul jua kepermukaan.

Hal ini, secara langsung menjadikan hati Naruto resah, tiada ampun.

"Jangan-jangan dia tenggelam?"

"Mana mung--"

Sampai seseorang di tepi kolam renang berteriak, "Dia benar-benar tenggelam!"

Naruto sampai lupa melepas sepatunya. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya berlari, lalu tanpa sadar menceburkan diri ke kolam renang.

Naruto perlahan melihat gadis itu. Matanya memejam, dengan posisi nyaris bersentuhan dengan dasar kolam.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

...

"Sadar! Sadaar!"

Manik Hinata tetap memejam meski ia sudah berada di tepian kolam. Naruto memposisikan kepala Hinata lebih tinggi, guna meminimalisir cidera yang bisa jadi ada.

Ia kemudian menjepit Hidung Hinata menggunakan dua jari, lantas mendekatkan mulut untuk memberinya napas buatan. Naruto melakukannya berulang kali.

"UHUK--" Hinata tetbatuk, sadar dan muntah.

Buru-buru Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, supaya Hinata tak tersedak.

Ebisu, beberapa detik setelahnya menyerahkan handuk pada Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung menyelimutkannya ke tu bubuh Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia nampak masih sangat-sangat syok.

"Apa yang terjadi sih? Kenapa kau bisa tercebur? Kau tidak hati-hati--?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan di saat seperti ini Naruto?!" Potong Jiraya tak habis pikir dengan sikap keterlaluan Naruto. "Cepat bawa Hinata masuk. Di sini dingin. Bajunya basah, dan kau juga harus ganti atau kalian akan sama-sama masuk angin!"

 _Sial!_

 _Sial!_

 _Sial!_

Tak henti-hentinya Shizuka mengumpat dalam diam.

Tujuannya ingin membuat malu Hinata, malah berujung pada Naruto yang memberi napas buatan untuk perempuan itu. Bukankah, ini bisa disebut ciuman tidak langsung?

"Aggrrrr!" Shizuka menjambak rambutnya sendiri. 'Seharusnya Naruto-kun menciumku, dan membopongku! Bukan malah dia!'

Hal ini tentu menarik perhatian rekan-rekan--sesama model--di sampingnya untuk menatap dengan heran ke arah Shizuka.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin mereka.

...

 _Ding ... Dong ..._

Bel pintu rumahnya berdenting lebih lima kali. Langkahnya pelan, ia baru saja bangun dari tidur.

Entah, rasanya sedikit capek. Hari ini lumayan banyak kepala yang minta dibuatkan kopi olehnya.

"... Na-Naruto-kun?" Sai tampak terkejut.

Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya. Siapapun pasti berpikir sama jika melihat Naruto yang sekarang mengizinkan punggungnya ditunggangi seorang perempuan, dengan wajah memerah pekat.

"Hinata demam. Bisa ambilkan air dingin untuk mengomprenya?"

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun--?"

"Sekalian ambil sirup penurun panas di kotak obat. Aku akan membawa Hinata ke kamar."

"... a ... i-iya,"

Sungguh tak seperti biasanya. Naruto jauh lebih acuh, bahkan terkesan sedikit mengabaikannya.

"... apa yang telah terjadi?"

Buru-buru Sai menggeleng cepat.

 _Tidak mungkin._

 _Tidak mungkin seperti itu!_

Pemikiran negatif nun menyesatkan tersebut harus ia buang jauh-jauh.

Nyaris saja ia berpikir buruk terhadap dua orang sekaligus. Pertama, gadis yang baru ia kenal, dan kedua, pemuda yang telah membuang segalanya untuk sekadar dapat hidup bersama orang penuh kekurangan seperti dia.

Sungguh, salah mempertanyakan apa Naruto tetap setia.

Terlampau kejam menuding lelaki itu bakal berkhianat. Menjatuhkan terka, yang sedetikpun belum tentu Naruto pikirkan.

Sai menarik napas, lalu mengembusnya perlahan.

"Aku percaya pada Naruto-kun!"

Sai kemudian menyusul Naruto.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Thanks for Fav/Fol/ n review :)_ _Bila ada kalimat, atau kata-kata dari fanfic saya yang belum jelas, bisa buka kbbi, atau tanya saya langsung di kotak review. Shampo bakal menjawab di chap berikutnya ;)_

 _Happy Read_

 _Tanpa kalian "Tussen" tiada arti._

 _Tinggalkan jejak demi kelangsungan ff ini._

salam,

Shampo-san~~


	3. Chapter 2

**TUSSEN**

 **[ _Chapter 2_ ]**

Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

.

.

"Ayah harus banyak istirahat, aku dan Naruto-kun ... setiap hari kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik. Semoga Ayah lekas sembuh, dapat beraktifitas lagi, dan menamani Naruto-kun bermain seperti dulu. Ayah harus semangat untuk sehat ..."

Wanita itu mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan pada kening Ayahku.

.

 **Tidak ada bibir pendusta yang lebih ajaib dari milik seorang wanita.**

Sekarang aku mengerti pernyataan Ayah hari itu.

Ini adalah prosa di mana aku berdiri pada titik 'normal'. Sebuah titik, pijakan sebelum angin membiaskan langkah rapuh dalam keterpurukan.

Bias, bias, bias. Jalanku enggan mengenal arah.

Terselap siapa diri oleh semangkuk fragmen pirau di masa lampau. Secercah temaram tak kuperoleh, jalanku bertabur gelita dari wanita sediakala kuanggap mutiara.

Dulu, aku menghormatinya--bahkan melebihi hormat ku kepada Ayah. Aku melihatnya bak berlian paling cerah. Lebih indah dari Ruby, dan lebih mahal dari sebongkah Golden Jubilee, berlian kuning kecoklatan yang sejatinya permata paling besar di dunia.

Dia sosok yang lihai bersandiwara. Seribu satu lakon diperankan guna impresi wanita paling sempurna : sayang anak, mencintai suami, penyabar, tulus, pun baik hati. Lihat, siapa tidak terkesan pada perempuan cantik dengan setia merawat suaminya yang sudah tidak produktif lagi? Jangankan bekerja, sekadar bangun dari tempat tidur butuh bantuan dua lengan untuk menariknya.

Mataku, ialah mata-mata inkonsisten ketika memandang suatu hal. Aku begitu mudah terbawa arus, tergulung buaian yang kupikir benar. Aku terus mengikuti arus dan tertipu oleh manis frasa seorang yang kusebut 'Ibu'. Hari itu ... entah ada apa, atau memang 'keberuntunganku', perlahan ... rahasianya kutemukan.

.

Surya belum sepenuhnya tenggelam saat rintik menyapu kering tanah di penghujung musim gugur. Debu-debu itu mengapung ke udara, sejalan bau petrikor menguar mencumbu ujung hidung. Aku mendesah, sepatu baruku kotor oleh kubangan yang tanpa sengaja ku injak.

Kepalaku, berlalu detik mendongak. Menatap rintik turun menetesi ujung-ujung payungku.

Kuulurkan jemari, sensasi dingin dan basah lantas menjamah kulit. Seharusnya aku bermain games di rumah. Tetapi Ibu, dia terus menyuruhku pergi ke tempat les dengan dalih menghargai upaya Ayah dalam perjuangannya membiayai sekolahku selama ini.

Tiga, empat kali melangkah, sesekali ku toleh belakang, sepi. Tidak diragukan. Gerimis yang awalnya rintik-rintik kecil, semakin membesar seiring intensitas presipitasi meninggi.

Kakiku seolah diinterupsi agar melangkah lebih cepat. Tidak kupedulikan lagi bagaimana nasib sepatu baruku. Aku berlari ... sebelum kendaran menyumbang kotor oleh kubangan yang diinjaknya dengan cepat.

 _Zrasss ..._

Belum diam hatiku berprasangka, lumpur terlebih dulu menghujani wajah dan tubuhku.

Aku bahkan dibuat mematung beberapa sekon, sebelum bunyi klakson akhirnya memulihkan kesadaranku secara penuh, dan berujung satu pekikan keluar dari mulut.

"Aghrrrrr!"

' _Tidak mungkin kan aku pergi ke tempat les seperi ini?'_

.

"Aku pulang ..."

 _Clek ..._

Sepasang sneakers kulihat berjejer di koridor rumah. Aku langsung melepas sepatuku, kemudian menyimpannya dalam rak.

' _Ibu ada tamu?'_

Kakiku menyusuri lantai kayu dan berhenti pada ruang di mana di sana tak kutemukan siapapun. Semestinya jika ada tamu, Ibu membawanya ke tempat ini. Ah, mungkin tamunya Ayah. Lagi pula jika perhatikan, ukuran sepatu tersebut sudah pasti milik seorang lelaki dewasa.

Aku lantas berjalan menuju kamarku. Mereka pasti di lantai atas sekarang.

"... ah, yang cepat sayang ... ouch."

Namun, aku justru mendengar suara aneh dari arah kamar tidurku.

 _Plak!_

"Hidan ... siksa aku, Hidan--"

Suara itu ... mirip suara tengah malam yang acap timbul semasa Ayah masih sehat. Lenguhan penuh gairah, deru napas saling buru, serta jerit familiar dari suara yang cukup akrab di telingaku.

Ayahku menderita myelitis semenjak setengah tahun lalu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti Ayah mengidap penyakit apa.Yang jelas, Ibu sempat bercerita, penyakit Ayah disebabkan peradangan pada sumsum tulang belakang.

Siang tadi saja aku masih mendapatinya tergolek lunglai di ranjang. Penyakit itu melemahkan tubuh Ayah. Membuatnya mati rasa, lemas pada pesendian, dan mengalami kelumpuhan. Untuk ke kamar mandi, Ibu bahkan selalu membantunya menggunakan kursi roda. Jadi kupikir, suara dari dalam itu sudah pasti dari seseorang yang bukan bersama Ayahku. Terlebih Hidan ... siapa dia? Nama Ayahku adalah Uzumaki Minato.

Rasa penasaran menggiring tanganku untuk memutar gagang pintu tanpa mengetuknya.

 _Cleck ..._

 _Boug ..._

Tas punggung kujinjing seketika jatuh saat kulihat wanita itu--wanita yang kerap kusapa Ibu--tengah mencumbu bersama seorang lelaki asing. Dia membiarkan raganya dihentak dengan kasar dari belakang. Ibu menunggingkan badan, dan pria itu memasukkan kejantanannya seraya meremas buah dada ibuku.

Kakiku seolah berat diajak pergi. Sekuat tenaga kutarik satu langkah demi mundur beberapa centi. Manikku masih membola dan menolak berpaling. Parahnya, bersama sekarang mereka menatapku.

"Siapa dia?"

"Loh, Naruto-kun ... tidak jadi lesnya?"

Takdir seolah memaksa netra menyaksikan ironi keparat ini. Pria itu justru liar mengendus punggung ibuku, dan sesekali menyapunya menggunakan lidah tanpa rasa malu. Ibuku? Dia tak beda jalang menerima perlakuan orang tersebut begitu saja. Ia nampak menikmatinya, seakan tak peduli pada keberadaanku yang tengah memandangnya.

Aku kembali menarik satu langkah mundur. Sekuat tenaga ku berbalik dan kututup pintu itu dengan kasar.

 _Blam!_

"Sayang ... lanjutkan saja," tubuh Kushina menggeliat manja, menghadap Hidan lantas memeluknya.

Si ramput perak tersebut tentu langsung menyambut godaan Kushina dengan memposisikan tubuh ramping nun seksi itu di atas pangkuannya, "Dia tadi siapa? Mengganggu."

Dengan lembut, Kushina membelai helaian perak Hidan, "Sudah jangan pedulikan. Dia putra orang bodoh yang terbaring di lantai atas."

 _Deg!_

Aku mendengarnya.

Telingaku cukup berfungsi menangkap semua isi pembicaraan mereka.

Aku dari tadi berdiri di belakang pintu dan tak beranjak selangkah pun.

Dia Ibuku, yang hari ini ku tahu mengkhianati Ayahku.

.

Kaki kecilku berjalan menembus rinai. Menyusuri setapak lembab oleh deras air hujan. Orang-orang menatapku iba, tapi sebatas sorot belas kasih, lantas mengabaikan dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Bajuku kotor, rambutku basah, tubuhku menggigil seiring dingin tak mampu ku netralisir.

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan. Pijakanku berhenti pada sebuah rumah yang sejumlah jam lalu kutinggalkan. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Menelan waktu, menit lebih dari lima. Tangganku spontan mengetuk pintunya ...

 _Tok tok tok .._

Panggil aku pecundang, sebab fakta kakiku memilih kembali ke neraka.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kemana saja? Ibu sangat khawatir!"

Tangannya halus mengusap pipiku seolah tak terjadi apapun. Seperti aku tidak sekalipun memergoki dia berselingkuh.

Dia mulai memainkan peranannya sebagai seorang Ibu yang baik.

Wanita itu membawaku ke kamar mandi. Menggosok punggungku, membersihkan setiap lekuk dari kotor yang menempel. Dia juga memilihkan pakaian hangat, mengeringkan rambutku, dan mengulas senyum seakan berkata, 'Jadi anak baik ya?'

"Ibu turun dulu menyiapkan makanan. Naruto-kun nanti turun juga,"

 _Blam ..._

Irisku menatap kosong pada cermin. Menamatkan sosok pecundang yang bahkan berontak tidak bisa. Sesungguhnya terdapat sejumlah klausa yang ingin kutanyakan pada wanita itu. Mengapa ... mengapa mengkhianati Ayah? Mengapa menghancurkan keluarga yang selama ini kuanggap bahagia? Apa salah Ayah sehingga ia pantas dikhianati? Apa salahku ...

"Naruto?!"

Dari bawah, dia memanggilku.

"Cepat turun, ayo makan ..."

Sekali lagi kutatap wajah pecundang di hadapanku. Dia memandangku balik. Wajahnya benar-benar memuakkan.

Dia memiliki sepapasang manik senada langit, tapi anehnya ia hidup tak secerah itu. Dia memiliki rambut seterang matahari, namun lagi-lagi, hidupnya tidak seperti itu. Dia memandang ku, dia aku ... dan secara tidak sadar tanganku mengepal.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk saat perempuan tersebut bertanya demikian. Bagaimanapun, wanita itu pastilah tahu makanan kesukaanku. Dan gyudon, sudah jelas dia tahu aku sangat menyukai gyudon buatannya--walau kini tak terecap seenak dulu.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Naruto ..."

"Um ... tidak masalah. Lagi pula Ibu sudah pergi."

"Ibumu pergi lagi? Padahal kemarin dia pergi seharian ..."

Aku sebatas diam.

Tidak mungkin kukatakan ibu di kamarku tengah bercinta dengan seorang pria.

"... aku turun dulu Ayah,"

Lelaki inilah yang membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto sanggup bertahan.

Tiga tahun, hari-hari ku lalui dengan beragam dusta, segunung benci yang kutumpuk setiap jam, bahkan detiknya.

Dia biadab. Dia semakin menjadi, malah-malah tiap akhir pekan berani membawa pulang seorang laki-laki sekalipun aku berada di rumah.

"... ouch, Deidaraaa!"

Aku mengambil buku matematikaku.

Belajar di ruang depan, di mana jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Aku sudah mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku. Pulpen, penggaris, bolpoin, penghapus, serta buku kosong yang siap menerima segala coretan dari tugas Iruka-sensei.

Aku mencoba fokus--tetapi tetap, desahan tersebut membuyarkan segalanya.

"... aah--shhh."

Aku menjambak rambut--kasar,

' _Sigh!'_

.

 ** _Satu tahun kemudian,_**

Dan ...

Aku

Membenci

Hujan

Semua yang diawali setitik bulir jatuh dari langit tidak memiliki akhir baik bagiku.

Kadang, aku menatap dari balik jendela. Anak-anak seusiaku mampu tertawa lepas, menengadahkan wajah, membuka mulut, membuka tangan lebar-lebar, membiarkan hujan mrmbasuh fisik--seolah itu adalah anugerah paling indah.

Kadang, hujan juga diakhiri oleh cantik rupa pelangi. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu : tujuh warna keajaiban, alkisah, bilamana tujuh bidadari tengah mandi di danau tempat pelangi itu mengakhiri warnanya.

Tapi meski begitu ... hujan tak selalu menawarkan rintik tanpa petir. Bulir tanpa angin, atau, gemericik tanpa badai. Yang ku tahu, hujan lebih sering diakhiri dengan genangan berwarna kecoklatan yang membuat tubuh siapa saja kotor karenanya.

Aku ingat ...

Hujan pula lah yang membuka kedok wanita itu.

Hujan juga yang menggiring Ayah pada peristirahatan terakhirnya ... ya, Ayah telah tiada.

Dua bulan lalu mendadak Ayah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Namun belum genap sepuluh menit dalam ruang ICU, seorang dokter keluar menemui wanita itu. _'Maaf,'_ begitu saja ujarnya seraya menunduk.

.

"Naruto-kun jangan sedih ya? Semua akan segera membaik."

Mataku mengekor kemana sosok itu pergi. Membawa dua cup ramen instan, dia menuju meja di mana air yang baru ia masak dia letakkan.

Seperti ketidak beruntungan yang beruntun, rumah kami disita pihak Bank sebab Wanita itu terlilit hutang sangat banyak. Dia berkata, itu semua untuk mencukupi kehidupan kami. Kami yang mana? Kadang ku bertanya demikian.

Wanita itu menuangkan isi air dalam tekonya ke cup ramen.

Manikku kembali mengedar ke sekeliling, melempar atensi pada sejumlah sisi. Ruangan ini sangat berbeda dari rumah kami sebelumnya. Keterbatasan dana menjadikan apato sederhana ini--sangat sederhana malah--satu-satunya jawaban terakhir, solusi atas kemana harus pergi.

Dari luar, kesan tua sudah tersirat melalui arsitektur bangunannya. Kulihat bagian atapnya beberapa tampak berlubang. Penerangan pun begitu minim dan seadanya. Apalagi jumlah perabotan, yang tersisa sebatas kompor gas kecil di dapur: tanpa kulkas, oven, penanak nasi, atau apapun yang dulu terdapat pada dapurku.

Wanita itu memberikan satu cup ramen padaku. Dia juga menepuk puncak rambutku, "Dihabiskan ya?" ucapnya tersenyum.

.

"Yup ... kamu terlihat gagah Naruto-kun!"

Sepintas terdapat keanehan pada pakaian yang kukenakan malam ini.

Dia memandangku, sekilas sudut bibirnya tertarik--mencipta sebuah seringai.

Kemeja putih, tuksedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu, entah gerangan apa aku dipaksa memakainya. Kita akan pergi ke pesta katanya. Dia sendiri mengenakan gaun merah ketat sepuluh centi di atas lutut, dengan potongan terbuka di bagian belakang memamerkan keindahan punggung.

Tiga puluh menit berjalan, taksi yang kami tumpangi malah berhenti di pelataran sebuah club malam. 'Ada apa?' Firasatku berubah buruk. Untuk apa kami ke sini? Terlebih, dua penjaga di depan pintu club meloloskan wanita itu, padahal dia masuk membawaku. Membawa bocah laki-laki di bawah umur yang bahkan belum genap dua belas tahun.

"U-untuk apa kita ke sini--?"

 _Bougg!_

Wanita itu melemparku ke sofa di mana tiga orang dewasa duduk. Seorang wanita paruh baya--seumuran dia--lantas meraih lenganku dan menarik ujung daguku.

"Hmm ... tampan,"

"Sudah mana uangnya?" dia berkacak pinggang meminta uang dari wanita di sisiku.

Perempuan berambut pirang sebahu yang menarik tanganku kemudian menginterupsi dua lelaki berbadan kekar di sampingnya untuk memegangi tubuhku. Tentu aku berontak. 'Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa mereka melakukan ini?'

"Kau yakin Kushina?"

Wanita itu mengambil begitu saja segebok uang yang diserahkan. "Tidak ada alasan untuk tak yakin, Samui. Kau pikir aku punya cukup biaya mengurusi bocah ingusan ini? Suami sialan itu tak meninggalkan warisan apapun kecuali anaknya. Lebih baik kujual saja dia. Bukankah kau suka?" ucapnya mengibas-ibaskan uang tersebut di depan wajah, dan menciumnya (kupikir nominalnya lebih dari seratus ribu yen).

Kedua pupil mataku melebar,

Menjual?

Apa telingaku salah dengar?

Kulihat wanita itu turun menuju lantai dansa, dia menari seiring musik dari sang disc jockey menghentak ruangan.

"Tu-tungguu! Apa yang kau katakakan?! Apa yang kau KATAKAN?!"

Wanita itu tak mendengarku.

Tak peduli sekeras apapun aku berteriak, dia sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahku.

"... apa yang kau--"

 _Grebb_

"AYO IKUT!" Mendadak dua lelaki berbadan besar memegang tubuhku menyeretku keluar.

"LEPAS!"

Aku berteriak,

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Aku berontak berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi cengkeraman mereka begitu kuat.

Bukan pertolongan, yang kudapat justru pemandangan menunjukkan Ibuku berciuman dengan seorang pria yang baru turun mendekatinya. Dia jalang. Dia menarik kepala bagian belakang pria tersebut dan menciumnya kasar. Dia menekan belakang kepala pria itu, agar ciumannya lebih dalam dan semakin dalam.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU BERENGSEK!"

Tak satupun mendengarku.

Lantunan musik menenggelamkan suaraku dalam isak.

Air mataku mengalir, begitu saja, berteriak, serak, suaraku semakin tercekat di tenggorokan.

Aku menangis, dan mereka mengabaikanku.

Wanita yang sepertinya kenal baik dengan dia itu lantas menyusulku ke mobil. Sang sopir segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan menancap gas, menjauh ke sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tak ku kenal apalagi.

Ibuku ... dia menjualku.

.

 _Plak!_

 _Plakk!_

 _Splass!_

"Ayo ... mengibalah padaku, minta ampunlah ..."

 _Splass_

Punggungku mati rasa.

Aku seperti jiwa mati dalam raga yang bernapas.

Jika diberi pilihan : ataukah itu hidup, ataukah itu mati, maka secara sadar aku memilih opsi kedua dari yang kusebutkan.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana raut wajahku sekarang. Air mataku terkuras sampai-sampai enggan menetes lagi meski siksaan bertubi kurasa mengenai punggung.

Dia seorang perempuan dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang. Daya tarik seorang bocah tengik seusiaku lebih menantang di banding otot-otot kekar lelaki dewasa.

Dia mengunci pergerakan tanganku menggunakan borgol. Menyumpal mulutku menggunakan kain yang ia ikat sampai tengkuk. Dia juga mengikat kedua kakiku. Memaksaku bersimpuh, memaksaku 'melayaninya'.

Aku kini tak beda orang itu. Kotor, menjijikkan, tak pantas hidup. Lebam pun memar di sekujur tubuh, seharusnya dia membunuhku. Menikamku menggunakan senjata tajam, atau menembakku langsung dengan senapan laras panjang jika ada.

"...aaach--puaskan aku bocaaaah!"

.

 _Bougg!_

"Yakin Bos di sini?"

"Iya. Tentu saja! Cepat pergi sebelum ada orang melihat ini!"

"Ba-baik Bos ..."

Deru suara kendaraan samar menjauh.

Tubuhku di hempaskan ke pinggiran jalan yang teramat sepi. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri, luka pada betisku lebih terasa sakit dari yang kemarin.

Kelopak merah jambu tergoyang. Ranting rapuh akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya kala angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang. Berguguran, kelopak merah jambu terbang, kemudian jatuh ke jalan. Musim semi hampir sampai pertengahan bulan. Aku ingat, dahulu Ayah sering mengajakku ke festival kala masih sehat. Ayah membelikanku ringo ame, apel yang dilumuri cairan kental dan sangat manis. Aku merindukannya ... aku merindukan Ayah.

Kelopak merah jambu, mendarat di hidungku. Aku tak mencium aroma apapun kecuali wangi rumput.

Mataku kian berat. Mengantuk, dan terasa begitu lelah.

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara mobil mendekat. Manikku memicing tatkala sorot lampunya mengenai mata. Aku ingin sekali berteriak meminta tolong. Namun suaraku tertahan, dan entah sebab apa tanganku tak mau digerakkan.

Mataku semakin berat ...

Kepalaku pusing ...

Ayah ...

Aku merindukan Ayah ...

Aku rindu--

 _Srettt_

Kurasakan tarikan pada bahuku.

"Nona, dia masih hidup!"

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan.

"Oi, kau bisa menyakitinya!"

"A--ah, maaf Nona ..."

Seorang gadis muda mendekatiku. Dia memperhatikanku sejenak.

Seorang gadis muda yang cantik, berkulit gelap. Rambut bermanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Rambut panjang berwarna senada darah.

"Bawa dia masuk,"

"Baik Nona,"

Lelaki itu membopongku masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

Namanya Karui. Dia berumur tiga puluh tahun, tetapi operasi plastik membuat wajahnya senantiasa nampak awet muda.

Semenjak dia memungutku hari itu, dia merawatku dan mengangkatku sebagai putranya.

Karui seorang janda kaya raya baik hati yang ditinggal suaminya dua tahun sebelum bertemu denganku. Suami Karui ialah pilot salah satu maskapai penerbangan termasyhur di Japang. Dalam penerbangannya menuju Chicago, pesawat yang dipiloti oleh suami Karui mengalami turbulensi hebat, dan jatuh ke laut. Peristiwa itu merupakan kecelakaan penerbangan terkelam selama kurun lima belas tahun terakhir. Tidak main-main, sebanyak 275 orang menjadi korban, melibatkan seluruh penumpang dan awak kapal sendiri. Karui sangat bangga pada suaminya. Sampai kini ia bahkan belum menikah, lantaran tidak ada sama sekali laki-laki yang sanggup menarik atensi, pas guna menggantikan posisi pria itu dalam hatinya.

Selama menikah delapan tahun, Karui belum dikaruniai keturunan. Dia mengajakku tinggal di rumahnya yang besar, yang memiliki banyak sekali pembantu. Jika ini sinetron, pasti kisah hidupku adalah klise. Tak ubah drama dibumbui kisah melankolis.

Ah, aku tak peduli mau dianggap apa ..

Karui, bagiku adalah binar selepas gerhana. Tetap, bukan berarti Karui wanita sempurna yang tak memiliki cela. Kadang aku tertawa getir, takdir sepertinya memang suka menggandengkanku dengan wanita yang--hasrat seksnya sedikit lebih besar. Bukan berarti dengan bangga, Karui tak melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan semacam ini. Tak beda dengan wanita yang menjualku, Karui tidak jarang membawa pulang 'lelakinya' ke rumah. Bedanya, Ibu angkat ku ini lebih tahu diri, dia melakukannya ketika si suami telah tiada, bukan saat sang suami terbaring lemah di rumah, sepertinya.

Karui hanya bermain-main. Itu yang kutangkap.

Dia sempat bilang, seks ialah jalan melepas kesepian.

Dan ... sekali lagi aku tidak peduli itu.

Pada usia sembilan belas tahun, wanita itu mengirimku ke Rotterdam untuk belajar.

.

 ** _Rotterdam, Belanda 2010_**

Ingar bingar suasana Natal kental terasa di sepanjang jalan. Seorang mengenakan kostum sinterklas di depan pintu masuk sebuah toko, bahkan kulihat membagikan beberapa buah permen kepada anak-anak.

Aku menggosokkan tangan--lalu menyembunyikan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket. Benar-benar dingin. Meski salju di Jepang tidak kalah dinginnya, tetapi kesan berbeda tetap terasa. Ini ... ialah tahun keduaku tinggal di Rotterdam.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Kamu kemana saja?! Nyaris kupikir kamu tersesat--!"

 _Grebb ..._

Sebuah tangan menarik bagian sikuku.

Aku menoleh,

Sepasang iris obsidian yang indah, terlihat memandangku penuh kekhawatiran. Namun ... dua detik kemudian, wajahnya memerah dan seketika membungkuk padaku.

"Ma-maaf! kupikir kamu temanku ..."

Dia begitu manis dan lucu.

Hebatnya, netraku dibuat tak berkedip beberapa detik.

Ia terus meminta maaf, karena sempat mengira aku temannya yang tersesat.

Sai, saat itulah pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya.

...

...

"... Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

Pergerakan kecil dari jemari dalam genggamannya membuyarkan mimpi itu. Sejumlah fragmen yang ia ingin lupa, bercampur memori indah yang ingin ia kenang.

Matanya kembali menyipit. Hangat mentari pagi mencumbu kulit, meniupkan semerbak dari mawar yang tertanam pada pot di pinggir jendela.

Pemuda itu ... perlahan membuka matanya. Mengangkat bahu yang awalnya ia rebahkan.

"Naruto?"

Sepasang mutiara lavender pucat lantas memandangnya (penuh) heran.

"... Hinata?"

"Sedang apa kau di ..." pandangan Hinata turun menatap tangannya yang masih Naruto genggam dengan erat.

"'Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku?"

Naruto yang terkejut, buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata.

"Ho-howaaa--"

Ini tidak disengaja. Sungguh. Bagaimanapun setitik faktor ia sumbang atas penyebab mengapa semalam Hinata bisa demam tinggi. Kesalahannya juga, saat itu mengira Hinata pura-pura tenggelam.

Semalaman nuraninya terus merongrongnya--memaksa untuk memikirkan gadis itu. Hasilnya, Hinata mengambil 75% fokus, dan sebatas menyisakan 25% guna hal lain. Ia tak pernah sepanik itu sebelumnya, sebenarnya, Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa karena Hinata konstan menutup mata, meracau, pun suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Semalaman bahkan Naruto tidak tidur. Ia terus mengganti kompres perempuan tersebut tatkala mengering. Tangannya pula tak lepas dari tangan Hinata, kecuali untuk mendinginkan kembali kompresnya.

"Jangan bilang semalam kau tidur di sini?"

Pundak Naruto tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Ia yang tengah membungkuk hendak mengambil jasnya di lantai, langsung berdiri setelah jas hitam tersebut ia raih.

"Si-siapa bilang?"

"Hmmm ...?" Hinata menyorot Naruto penuh curiga. "Salahkah aku tidak percaya pada kalimat penuh keraguan itu?"

"K-kenapa kau harus ragu? Lagi pula aku tak melakukan apapun. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"O ... o ... o, jadi semalam kau benar-benar tidur di kamarku?!"

"Sejak kapan ini kamarmu? Ini rumahku. Terserah mau aku tidur di mana!"

"Tapi Sai-kun mempercayakan kamar ini padaku. Dia bilang kamar ini cocok untukku. Kau tak boleh masuk tanpa seizinku!" Hinata mengambil bantal di belakangnya--memukulkannya ke tubuh Naruto.

 _Buag!_

 _Bougg!_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! O-oi--!"

"Cepat mengaku apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak melakukan apapun!"

.

"Duduk yang benar,"

Asap tipis samar membubung dari semangkuk bubur yang di bawa Naruto pada sebuah nampan. Aromanya nikmat, menguar, menggoda hasrat untuk segera mencicipi.

Hinata kemudian menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia duduk seraya menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Aku tiup dulu ..."

Bubur tersebut baru diangkat dari panci sebelum Naruto membawanya--jadi masih panas. Tak membutuhkan banyak waktu, karena ia selalu menyetok persediaan bubur instan dalam lemari kaca di dapurnya.

Pengalaman lima tahun tinggal di Rotterdam sendirian membuat Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pribadi yang (lebih) mandiri. Pekerjaan rumah dulu bak kawan akrab selain tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa.

Memasak : tentu bagian yang tidak dapat di pisah dari kesehariannya--meski tak jarang memesan makanan lewat penyedia jasa antar, atau langsung ke restoran menjadi opsi paling dominan pun memudahkan.

Naruto bisa memasak segala jenis makanan--kecuali dessert--tentu. Hal ini dilatari Naruto tak begitu pandai memadukan gula, bubuk coklat, telur, margarin dan bahan-bahan lain menjadi hidangan lezat yang cocok sebagai pencuci mulut. Mudahnya, Naruto tak pakar membuat yang manis-manis. Kalau makanan berat, boleh diadu. Mulai dari yang mudah semisal menggoreng telur, sampai masakan berbahan ikan dan daging. Mengenai rasa ... ah, sudahlah. Naruto menjamin Hinata tak perlu khawatir.

"Bagaimana?"

"Eum--lumayan..." Hinata terlihat menikmatinya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang ...

Syukurlah.

Usai penjelasan panjang lebar nun melelahkan, syukurlah gadis itu akhirnya mau percaya. Lagian untuk apa tidur di sini bila tanpa alasan? Dipikir secara logis--sekalipun Hinata mau--Naruto lebih memilih tidur bersama Sai, dibandingkan tidur dengan Hinata.

Alasannya ... tidak lebih dari niatan seorang yang merasa bersalah, hendak menebus dosa atas kejadian di BlaBloe hari itu.

Membicarakan BlaBloe ... Hinata tak mengungkap apapun dari kejadian tersebut. Meski nyatanya ia jatuh ke kolam sebab unsur sengaja--akibat seorang gadis mendorongnya--dia memilih bungkam dan tak berkata apa-apa.

"Semalam panasmu tinggi sekali. Jadi aku terpaksa tidur di sini untuk mengawasimu."

"Ya ... ya ... ini terhitung delapan kali kau mengatakannya."

"Itu agar kau tak salah paham!"

"Kau mulai peduli padaku?"

 _Pletak!_

"A--auw ... apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau menyentilku?!"

"Jangan omong kosong. Aku tidak benar-benar peduli padamu,"

"Tapi kau tak perlu menyentil keningku juga. Sakit tahu!"

Naruto sepintas tersenyum. Tak berlangsung lama, ia kembali pada ekspresi datar seperti semula.

"Jangan harap besok-besok kau dapat perlakuan yang sama lagi dariku."

"Aku tidak mengharap apapun. Jangan percaya diri dulu ya?" Hinata mengetuk lengan Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya, isyarat bila bubur dalam mulutnya telah ia telan.

Naruto meniup buburnya agar lebih dingin, "Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" ia kembali memberi satu suapan ke mulut Hinata.

"--aum ... tidak terlalu."

"Setelah ini kau harus minum obat,"

"Terimakasih sudah peduli padaku--aum ..." satu suapan lagi Hinata lahap.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli padamu!"

Wajah gadis itu saat makan entah mengapa sepintas terlihat manis. Wajah yang cantik, dengan pipi berisi--tembem maksudnya.

"Ya sudah aku ambil obat dulu,"

"Oke ..." Hinata mengambil alih mangkuknya.

Punggung Naruto yang lebar, semakin lama semakin menjauh mendekati badan pintu.

Tubuh yang tegap dan benar-benar laki-laki. Seharusnya pria itu juga tertarik dengan perempuan. Tapi kenyataan, kadang tak seindah angan yang pada dasarnya memang kita cipta sendiri.

Naruto meraih kenop pintu di hadapannya...

 _Cleck_

 _Bougg ..._

Ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok tubuh kecil yang langsung ambruk ke dalam pelukannya. Untung dia sigap menangkap. Kalau tidak, beberapa detik lalu tubuh Sai pasti membentur lantai.

"S-Sai? ... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kelereng obsidian itu membulat,

Buru-buru Sai berdiri tegap dan berlari mendekati Hinata. "A-aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, bagaimana keadaan mu?"

Ada yang aneh,

Jelas sekali dia terlihat gugup,

Kenapa dia bisa sampai kehilangan keseimbangan?

Jika ingin menemui Hinata, mengapa tak langsung mengetuk pintu dan masuk?

Naruto yakin sedari tadi Sai berdiri di belakang pintu, dan bisa jadi, menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Syukurlah, panasmu sudah turun Hinata-chan ..." Sai tersenyum menyentuh kening Hinata

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto menyusul Sai ke kamar selepas keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Tubuh pemuda itu menggeliat, merasakan sepasang tangan menyusup ke dalam kausnya--memilin ujung putingnya pelan.

"..." Tubuh Sai kontan bereaksi saat Naruto menyentuh bagian yang ia tahu paling sensitif itu.

Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Naruto dengan tiba-tiba mengusap area selangkangannya. Meski masih dibatasi oleh celana, sensasi yang ditimbulkan tetap ada. Apalagi Naruto sembari mengecup-ecup pipinya.

"... a-aku harus bekerja Naruto-kun--!" Sai mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, namun hanya dijawab dengan menggeleng, dan ia kembali merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya terburu-buru ..."

"Ada promo lagi?"

Sai mengambil tasnya, lalu berbalik dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Bos memintaku datang lebih awal, itu saja."

Naruto merasakan tengkuknya tertarik. Beberapa sekon kemudian, bibir yang hangat menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan lupa memasak untuk Hinata-chan. Aku berangkat dulu ..."

Belum sempat Naruto memanggil, Sai sudah berlari--pergi duluan. Padahal niatannya menyusul pemuda itu tidak lain adalah untuk menanyakan apakah Sai marah karena ia tidur di kamar Hinata semalam.

Sialnya, apa yang baru ia lakukan pada Sai membuat bagian lain dari dirinya terbangun.

Naruto mendecih,

"Seharusnya kita selesaikan ini dulu baru kau pergiiiiii!"

.

Mentari terpantau meninggi. Sinarnya terang tepat di tengah-tengah langit. Di antara sekawanan bulu domba lembut yang bergerak, di sela kepak sayap merpati yang bermain, di antara tetes-tetes salju yang meleleh dan mencair.

Setelah minum obat, Hinata seperti di cekoki _eszopiclone_ yang membuat maniknya seketika mengantuk.

Bukannya nyenyak dan bangun dalam kondisi bugar, ia justru merasakan punggungnya sedikit sakit. Mungkin efek rebahan terlalu lama, jadi Hinata merasakan pegal-pegal di punggung sekarang.

"... aaah," ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan, bermaksud agar ototnya tidak lagi tegang.

"Keluar ah, bisa-bisa pusing di kamar terus."

.

Iris amethystnya menangkap sosok lelaki berambut blonde itu tengah sibuk dengan dua tumpuk kertas di sisi kanan dan kiri lengan, serta sebuah laptop di hadapannya.

Televisi di depannya pun sekadar di jadikan pengisi suara penemani sepi, terpantau sekalipun dinyalakan, sama sekali tak menarik atensi.

Bahkan ketika Hinata menghempaskan bokong--duduk di sampingnya, Naruto sedetik saja tak mengalihkan perhatian matanya dari layar laptopnya.

Hinata lantas meraih sekotak cemilan yang kebetulan tergeletak di sofa. ' _Pasti punya Naruto,'_ pikirnya.

"Daripada mubasir, kumakan ya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan terus melanjut apa yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Jawaban tanpa frasa Naruto itu membuat bibir Hinata spontan cemberut. Ia sama sekali tidak puas. 'Setidaknya, ucapkan sesuatu ... atau, berbalik menatapku mungkin?'

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa? Serius sekali,"

"Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kau masih di bawah umur kan?"

Jawaban Naruto kembali membuat hati sang Hyuuga kesal.

"Oke-oke, ini tentang majalah dewasa kan? Setiap hari kau selalu di hadapkan dengan gadis-gadis telanjang. Huuh ... kau pasti sangat menikmatinya ..."

Naruto terkekeh,

Nyatanya ia tengah mengerjakan proyek bukunya yang baru--perihal kesetaraan kaum LGBT di mata masyarakat, dan tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan BlaBloe.

Hinata meraih remot di sebelah jajaran buku Naruto, kemudian mengganti channel televisinya.

"Kau menyukai dorama, Naruto? Kisah tentang dua gadis yang tertukar saat masih bayi di rumah sakit itu benar-benar menyentuh,"

"Maksudmu Memories? Sai lumayan suka. Dulu ketika para pemeran utama melakukan jumpa fans, aku bahkan ikut berdesak-desakan dengan ratusan orang lain hanya demi sebuah tanda tangan."

"Pufff ..." susah payah Hinata menahan tawanya agar tak keluar.

"Aku tahu kau ingin tertawa. Tertawa saja,"

Tidak,

Hinata takkan melakukan itu.

Lagi pula, Naruto melakukan semuanya pasti demi Sai.

Sekarang ia tahu, mengapa pemuda lembut seperti Sai dapat sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada pria cepat marah seperti Naruto.

Jika diperhatikan, wajah Naruto lumayan rupawan juga sih. Kulit yang eksotis, sepasang alis yang memikat, manik yang indah, bibir manis, dan proporsi tubuh ideal.

Hinata iri, mengapa Sai mampu menemukan pria sesempurna Naruto.

Tanpa sadar ... ia mendapati sesuatu pada helai pirang lelaki itu.

' _Sarang laba-laba? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?'_

 _Srettt ..._

Tangan mereka saling sentuh sebab Naruto merespon tindakan Hinata dengan cepat.

"Ah, ini pasti karena aku mengambil tangga di gudang tadi," Naruto segera membuang sarang laba-laba itu dari rambutnya.

Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama--buru-buru menarik tangannya dari rambut Naruto.

' _Sial. Kenapa aku merasakan wajahku memanas?!'_

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak ..."

"... ?" Naruto bingung karena Hinata langsung menunduk dan terus menatap bawah.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Terimakasih telah singgah,_ _Terimakasih juga Fav/fol/dan review-nya_

 _Shampo menerima segala kritik yang membangun. Jangan ragu memberi kritikan agar cerita ini (sekaligus tulisan shampo) lebih berkembang ;)_

untuk pergantian rate T ke M, saya minta maaf :')

untuk jaga-jaga saja sebenarnya

Happy ** _Reading!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**TUSSEN**

 _[Chapter 3]_

 **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

.

.

.

 _Kediaman Hyuuga_

Pria paruh baya itu menyandarkan kepala. Pada sandaran kursi serupa singgasana raja. Tangannya saling bertaut satu sama lain : penaka berdoa, tetapi sungguh, angannya mengawang pada firasat-firasat kalut tak menentu. Gamang hatinya sang putri tak pulang lebih seminggu.

Hiashi mulai menggali-gali. Kesalahan dirinya yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan bertubi. Sikap dan perangai yang terlalu keras pada sang putri, perihal dirinya yang begitu memaksa kehendak, sampai segala tuntutan harus si sulung penuhi. Mau bagaimana, kan? Tradisi ini temurun berjalan. Tidak mungkin ia membelokkan begitu saja rasam Hyuuga yang diturunkan oleh leluhurnya.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Pintu ruang kerjanya terketuk pelan.

Terbuka sedikit, gadis berambut cokelat panjang mengintip di balik pintu.

"Ayah?"

Suara lembut itu keluar dari bibir putri bungsunya, Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hiashi memiliki dua buah hati dan keduanya adalah perempuan. Usia putrinya terpaut lima tahun. Hanabi memiliki helai kakao yang lebih mirip dirinya, sedang Hinata seiras ibunya dengan rambut indigo.

"Ayah, keluarga Otsutsuki telah datang." Imbuh Hanabi masih berdiri di balik pintu.

Hiashi ingat. Malam ini ada perjamuan bersama tuan Hagoromo untuk membicarakan perjodohan lebih lanjut.

"Paman Hagoromo sudah di meja makan bersama putranya,"

"Iya, ayah akan turun."

.

Di atas meja makan telah tersaji sejumlah hidangan. Makanan berat yang cukup banyak mengandung protein juga karbohidrat.

Meja itu berbentuk memanjang, terbuat dari kayu jati pilihan dengan ukiran yang di tutupi oleh kaca bening--tembus pandang.

Kedua kepala keluarga saling duduk berhadapan dengan posisi Hiashi di sudut kanan, dan tamunya--Hagoromo Otsutsuki--di ujung kiri. Lelaki dimaksud sang putri ialah pria tua berusia sekitar tujuh puluh tahunan, bersama putra tampannya, Toneri Otsutsuki. Hanabi sampai heran mengapa sang kakak menolak perjodohan ini sedang si calon mempelai prianya ialah pemuda tampan yang memiliki karir cemerlang.

"Jadi apa kau sudah mendapat kabar mengenai keberadaan putrimu?"

Hiashi menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya tertunduk, enggan menatap raut Hagoromo yang sedetik kemudian tampak mereguk kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

"Jadi keberadaan putrimu belum diketahui?!"

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan beberapa pengawal untuk mencari Hinata. Sampai sekarang hasilnya, nol."

"Yang serius Hiashi. Kau tahu, banyak putri bangsawan memohon dijadikan istri putraku!"

Toneri memotong stick tenderloin di hadapannya, lalu melahapnya. Terlihat sekali senyumannya mengembang.

"Kau harus segera mencari putrimu Hiashi."

"Aku mengerti Hagoromo. Tidak mungkin juga aku bersantai-santai di saat putriku menghilang."

"Atau, putri Paman telah memiliki kekasih?" Potong Toneri singkat.

"Itu sangat mustahil. Aku tahu sekali tentang putriku. Dia tidak pernah mencoba hal-hal seperti itu."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Ku beri kau waktu satu bulan Hiashi,"

"Jika dalam sebulan ini kau gagal membawa putrimu kembali, maka putraku dengan sangat terpaksa akan ku jodohkan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak menghormatimu, harusnya kau tahu putraku seorang yang sibuk." Hagoromo menutup konversasinya menggunakan kalimat penegas.

.

Dedaunan tergoyang semilir malam. Embus lembut menerpa pokok-pokok rindang bardaun hijau.Purnama terang berbinar di balik mendung kelabu penjemput hujan. Atmosfer beranjak dingin kala pria tersebut menopang dagu, menatap angkasa di balik jendela kamarnya

Tiada hal tersirat kecuali penantian di wajah berkeriput menua oleh usianya. Lesu, gelisah, was-was, berwalang hati benaknya dipenuhi perkataan sang calon besan. Jika sampai Hinata tak kunjung ditemukan, asa memiliki besan konglomerat ternama tinggallah angin yang terajut utas delusi.

Hiashi mengembus napas ...

Mungkin, Hinata berpikir dia maniak harta yang begitu tega menukar kebebasan putrinya demi keping logam mulia. Padahal, niatnya tidak lebih hendak memberi jodoh terbaik. Hiashi tak mengira hal ini justru berujung kesalah-pahaman, dan putrinya pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Sayang ..."

Suara lembut--pelan mencumbu daun telinganya. Suara khas yang menggoda. Suara dari sosok yang seketika mampu membuat senyum di bibir Hiashi terulas.

"Kau belum tidur?" Timpal Hiashi pada wanita berambut merah itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika terus memikirkanmu? Kau terlalu berat berpikir sayang," Mei menggelayut manja--melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan kokoh Hiashi. "Hinata baik-baik saja. Bila kau terus memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, nanti bisa-bisa kau sakit. Aku tak ingin hal seperti itu menimpamu sayang ..."

Wanita tiga puluh tahun bermarga Terumi tersebut dinikahinya dua tahun lalu. Usia mereka terbilang terpaut jauh, yaitu dua puluh tiga tahun. Mei dulunya bekerja sebagai manajer di sebuah butik milik seorang desainer kondang. Intensitas keluarga Hyuuga yang acap memesan busana dari tempat itu, lambat laun--tanpa sadar-- membuat benih-benih asmara tumbuh di hati Hiashi.

Hiashi pada akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan si sulung Terumi. Dia menikahi Mei kurang lebih sembilan tahun selepas istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan putri kedua mereka.

Banyak orang menilai, wanita bertubuh sintal itu menerima pinangan Hiashi sebab tergiur akan hartanya.

"Kau harus istirahat. Bagaimana pertemuan dengan tuan Hagoromo tadi?"

"Hmmm ..." helaan napas Hiashi sarat akan beban, "kita memang harus segera menemukan Hinata,"

Dari awal menikah, Mei sangatlah jarang mendampingi Hiashi dalam pertemuan apapun : baik urusan bisnis, atau sekadar makan malam biasa.

Wanita itu lebih menikmati perannya sebagai pengamat dari jauh. Bukan dalam artian dia berada di tempat yang sama tetapi tidak satu meja, Mei cukup mengetahui seluruh agenda sehari-hari pria lima puluh tiga tahun tersebut, dan tak jarang menjadi pihak yang turut berandil besar dalam mengaturnya. Mengatur segala hal dari perkara kecil, sampai yang dirasa riskan.

Tangan Mei bergerak memijat bahu Hiashi yang tampak lelah--tergurat dari rona wajah. "Sayang, aku punya ide ..."

Tanpa mengalihkan pendang dan masih fokus menatap ke depan, "Apa?" Hiashi memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi seribu masalah memusingkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyewa jasa detektif untuk menemukan keberadaan Hinata-chan,"

"Detektif?" Seketika Hiashi tergerak--menoleh menatap istrinya.

Mei tersenyum. Ia berdiri tegak, kemudian menepuk tangan dua kali.

 _Prok ... prokk ..._

"Masuklah."

Tak lama, pintu kamarnya membuka. Dua orang dengan penampilan sangat kontradiktif muncul dari balik pintu. Dua pemuda di mana yang satu memakai kaca mata hitam, masker penutup mulut, hoodie hijau, dan ripped jeans biru yang robek pada bagian lututnya. Sedang lelaki di sebelahnya, ia lebih sederhana. Si alis tebal mengenakan coat cokelat muda dipadu chino navi.

"Yoo!"

"Mereka mata-mata yang dikenal sangat profesional loh ..." Mei berbisik di telinga Hiashi.

"Perkenalkan Tuan. Saya Rock Lee. Dia teman saya, Aburame Shino. Tak perlu meragukan kinerja kami, karena sebelum memesan, Anda sebaiknya membaca ini dulu." Ujar Lee tersenyum menyerahkan sebuah dokumen yang berisi rekam jejak mereka selama ini.

...

...

Ketiganya menaiki eskalator menuju lantai dua. Kebetulan, Hinata baru menerima gaji pertamanya, buah pemotretan beberapa waktu lalu. Cukuplah untuk membeli beberapa helai baju guna ganti. Malu juga jika terus meminjam pada Sai, meski pemuda itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Hinata berjalan di sisi paling kanan. Mereka melangkah berbanjar, dan Sai berada di bagian tengah. Naruto--seperti biasa dengan gaya cueknya--memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket.

' _Lihat, betapa kami menarik perhatian para pengunjung di mall ini--khususnya kaum perempuan. Mereka sudah seperti seorang fans yang tergugu mendapati idolanya lewat. Bibir melongo, mata love love, kalau boleh sedikit lebay, air liurnya bisa jadi akan menetes. Bukan tentang aku, tetapi ini mengenai si pirang jutek dan pria di sebelahku,'_ gerutu Hinata membatin, entah kenapa rasanya jadi sedikit kesal.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersentak karena Sai tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"E-iya?"

Penampilan lelaki itu hari ini sungguh luar biasa. Kelewat menawan. Terlampau memikat. Jika ia gadis lain yang tak tahu bila Sai penyuka sesama jenis, mungkin hatinya bakal tertarik. Topi, switer, celana jeans, membuat Sai sekilas tampak seperti boy band.

"Aku dan Naruto-kun masuk ke situ dulu ya? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan mencari seorang diri? Kalau sudah selesai, kami pasti menyusulmu." Tunjuk Sai pada sebuah gerai yang menjual sepatu laki-laki.

"A-aah, iya. Aku akan ke sana," Hinata lantas menunjuk sebuah outlet di mana menjual aksesoris perempuan. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Nikmati acara jalan-jalan kalian. Aku tidak akan tersesat kok."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti ..."

"Umm!"

 _Irinyaaaaaaa!_

Tak tahu penyakit tersebut mulai kapan menggerogoti sisi kewarasannya akan dunia yang sejauh ini ia anggap normal.

Dari awal, ia bukan pelaku LGBT, namun Hinata juga bukan si garis keras yang menolak perilaku menyimpang tersebut. Sama sekali Hinata tak menutup diri--malah-malah cukup terbuka terhadap kaum 'itu', mengingat tingkat keterpuasan seseorang tidak bisa dicetus oleh hal-hal sama. Baginya, pengidap orientasi seksual menyimpang bukanlah sampah yang patut segera diciduk dan secepatnya dibumihanguskan. Mereka tetap manusia. Memiliki hak sama seperti yang lain, untuk mendapat apa yang dimau.

Tetapi ...

Haruskah dua lelaki sama-sama tampan yang dari luar terlihat biasa saja ternyata saling mencintai?

Menyakitkan, mengingat dirinya sendiri sebagai wanita kesulitan menemukan sosok yang pas, sampai-sampai tak berkutik melawan perjodohan enam belas.

 _Aaaaagrrr ... memusingkan!_

Kenapa dunia tidak adil bagi seorang normal sepertinya? Dia hanya gadis SMA. Haruskah hal-hal seperti perkawinan menjadi fokus lebih dari pelajaran?

"... Hinata-chan, terlihat cantik sekali di sini,"

Bibirnya tanpa sadar membuka. Terpana oleh poster yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat. Monokini putih tulang itu membalut raga sang gadis dengan sempurna. Kesan dewasa terpancar dari helai indigonya yang dibiarkan tergerai, melambai ditiup angin.

"Itu karena Utakata memotretnya dengan baik. Sebatas efek kamera, tidak lebih." Potong Naruto di tengah keterkaguman Sai, meski dalam hatinya, tak dapat memungkiri bila foto tersebut begitu indah.

Kebetulan, toko sepatu tujuan mereka bersebelahan dengan toko pakaian dalam wanita. Yang secara kebetulan pula, potret Hinata terpajang bersama beberapa foto model lain, di mana wajahnya cukup sering wara-wiri di sejumlah majalah fashion.

"Aku yakin Naruto-kun sependapat denganku."

"... lagi pula, hanya dengan memuji Hinata-chan memiliki paras cantik dan lekuk tubuh indah di hadapanku, itu takkan membuatku cemburu,"

"Benarkah? Atau kau memang tidak bisa cemburu? Aku selalu mengharap pasanganku mengekangku untuk sejumlah hal yang tak disukainya,"

Lembut, Sai menggenggam jemari Naruto dan menariknya masuk ke dalam toko, "Aku tidak perlu khawatir. Sebab meskipun akan ada perempuan cantik di luar sana, tetapi nyatanya aku telah menemukan laki-laki yang tak lagi peduli dengan hal itu. Jika aku meluapkan segala kecemburuanku tanpa menekannya ..." Sai menjeda, "Bisa jadi aku tumbuh menjadi seorang psikopat yang mengerikan. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu, dan bila itu terjadi, aku akan membunuh mereka satu persatu." Sai tersenyum.

Rasanya lebih baik Sai seperti ini saja. Tadi itu, terdengar mengerikan.

"Ah, aku mau cari chukka boot yang cocok ..."

Sai berlari masuk terlebih dulu.

.

 _Sementara itu di basement mall tersebut,_

Mobil Jeep hitam masuk ke area parkir.

Dua lelaki yang menumpanginya kontan turun dan bergegas menuju pintu masuk.

Entah apa gerangan membuat dua lelaki yang diketahui sebagai detektif bayaran Hiashi--di mana ditugaskan mencari Hinata--mendatangi tempat itu juga. Mungkinkah keberadaan Hinata telah berhasil mereka endus? Bila benar, cepat sekali?

 _Drapp ... drapp ... drappp ..._

Sampai di lantai bawah Lee dan Shino terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sejenak menengadah menatap lantai dua, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk berpencar. Si pemuda nyentrik bernama Lee tetap bertahab di lantai bawah, sedang si lelaki misterius senantiasa memakai penutup mulut itu bergerak menaiki eskalator menuju lantai atas.

Pandangan Shino terarah ke berbagai penjuru. Mencari sosok serupa dalam foto yang kini dipegangnya : gadis cantik pemilik iris amethish yang indah.

Dalam menjalankan tugas, mereka termasuk orang-orang paling teliti. Tidak main-main, partner kerjanya banyak dan terhubung oleh relasi di mana-mana.

Sebelum mendatangi suatu tempat guna mencari sang target, terlebih dahulu Shino dan Lee menerima informasi akurat perihal lokasi si target. Mereka terjalin dalam sebuah sistem yang sangat profesional. Di balik kemahiran keduanya memprediksi beberapa tempat yang kemungkian didatangi si target, mereka pula memiliki orang-orang yang bekerja di balik layar.

Kemampuannya, serupa peretas kelas atas di mana mampu menjebol sistem pengaman manapun demi informasi sekecil apapun. Tidak aneh, jika nominal imbalan guna menyewa jasa Lee dan Shino terbilang cukup mahal.

 _Drapp ..._

 _Draapp ..._

Shino melangkah menuju deretan outlet brand-brand kenamaan. Dari pakaian wanita sampai baju laki-laki. Dari toko sepatu, tas, food corner, hingga toko pakaian dalam perempuan.

Sampai di sini, Shino belum mendapat kemajuan. Ia masih belum menemukan apapun.

Langkahnya, kemudian mendekati gerai aksesoris yang berada di samping toko boneka, di mana sekarang sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besarran.

"Hhmm ... ini lumayan,"

Hinata berdiri memandangi kaca. Lekuk tubuh berbalut _A-line dress_ ungu terpantul berparas cantik. Ia patut banyak bersyukur tlah dianugrahi wajah dan fisik indah idaman semua wanita.

Sedikit kurang biasa, Hinata hari ini tampil lebih feminim. Gaun membentuk huruf A--sempit pada bagian atas dan melebar di bagian bawah--menjadi pilihannya.

 _Trapper hat_ biru tua itu ia coba. Model dasar terbuat dari bulu-bulu membuat _ushanka_ tersebut sangat pas dipakai ketika musim dingin. Pada dua sisinya terdapat 'sayap' atau _flap_ yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung dan penghangat telinga. Kedua ujung flap ini biasa memiliki tali agar mudah dirapatkan.

"Oke, ini juga."

Hinata kemudian menuju kasir.

"Total 4700 yen, mau tambah lagi Nona?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam kantung tasnya.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali ..."

 _Bougg ..._

Lantaran kurang hati-hati, sampai di pintu bahunya bersinggungan dengan seseorang. Tubuh kecil Hinata seketika oleng, namun masih cukup mampu mempertahankan keseimbanganya.

"Ma-maaf--"

Pria tersebut tak membalas ucap spontan Hinata.

Anehnya, dia malah mengamati wajah Hinata lekat-lekat, sampai gadis itu sesaat merasa takut dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang. ' _Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?'_

Yang terjadi selanjutn, justru membuat sepesang netra Hinata membelalak. Pria memakai masker penutup mulut tersebut menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ikut saja!"

"Lepas! Aku tidak mau! Kau siapa?!"

Shino tak mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. Meski beberapa orang menyaksikan kejadian ini, anehnya tiada satupun ada yang mau menolong gadis itu.

"Lepas!"

Hinata berontak, sekuat tenaga ia melawan, namun yang ada tangannya justru tercengkram dan semakin sakit.

"Tuan Hiashi menyuruh saya untuk membawa Anda. Jadi mau tak mau Anda harus pulang."

"A-Ayah?"

Tidak. Hinata tak mau. Ia tak ingin kembali. Ini benar-benar buruk.

"Kau tak bisa membawaku semudah itu sialan!"

 _Buagg!_

Shino merasakan nyeri pada perutnya saat Hinata menendangnya. Tanpa sengaja genggamannya pada lengan gadis itu terlepas.

"... o-oi!"

"Katakan pada ayah bila aku tak mau pulang! Dan kau, berhenti mengejarku!"

Drama kejar-kejaran pun berlangsung. Hinata berlari menghindar sekuat tenaga, pun Shino mengikutinya tak kalah cepat dari belakang. Lelaki itu memiliki tinggi badan yang lumayan. Satu langkah miliknya sama dengan dua langkah besar kaki Hinata.

"Barhenti!"

Hinata menyelinap ke dalam sekumpulan orang yang tengah memburu baju diskon. Meski langkahnya di sini tersendat, tetapi ia dapat mengamuflase dirinya di balik sekumpulan ibu-ibu garang yang sedang memburu buruannya.

Hinata terus berlari ...

 _Grebbb ..._

Seseorang menarik tangannya.

 _Buaggg_

Tubuh besar menghimpitnya ke tembok. Tubuh dengan aroma maskulin yang kuat

Hinata melihat Shino melintas, namun lelaki itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Selepas menoleh ke kanan-kiri, jemari Shino mengepal membanat angin. Ia kemudian menuju eskalator dan turun ke lantai bawah.

 _Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

Debaran jantung stabil. Torso tegap itu belum mau melepas kungkungannya.

Dadanya tertekan ...

Pria itu terlalu dekat.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _howaaahhh ..._

 _fanfiksi ini nyaris dipenuhi sarang laba-laba :"_

 _maaf sekali baru update minna x'D_

 _Terimakasih review positifnya_

 _Shampo satu bulan terakhir membuka komisi untuk pemesanan orifik dan fanfik guna menambah uang saku :" jadi jadwal publish sedikit terganggu/maaf/_

 _shampo bulan kemarin buat akun wattpad._

 _yuk, kunjungi akun shampo : @vioready /kita bisa bercakap lebih mesra/kukuku/plak_

 _ada beberapa ff yang tidak shampo publish di sini, publish di sana loh;)_

 _Happy reading ..._

 _fav/fol/review kalian sangat berkontribusi untuk kelanjutan Tussen ke depannya._

 _salam,_

 **shampo-san**


End file.
